Loup-Garou
by ernestomadera
Summary: Derek Hale es ahora un lobo completo, ha evolucionado y es mucho más fuerte y veloz que antes, pero aún hay algo que no sabe sobre sus nuevos poderes. Stiles comienza a sentir terribles dolores por todo su cuerpo, y a pesar de saber qué los causa, decide negárselo. ADVERTENCIA: Slash lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Stiles es de Derek y ellos y todos los demás son propiedad de MTV (¡Oh todopoderosa!), y yo no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por esta historia.

_Gévadou, Fracia. 1767_

Marabell vio directo a la espalda del hombre durante el tiempo que pudo hacerlo, mientras éste se alejaba rumbo al pueblo más cercano. Observó los movimientos lentos y elegantes del hombre que con su andar resuelto y paciente le había quitado aquello que para una mujer joven era lo más preciado: su corazón.

La gitana suspiró con pesadez una y otra vez, sin alternar con respiraciones normales como si de repente esa fuera la única forma posible de hacerlo. Sus ojos se anegaron y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Cuando el primer sollozo escapó de si garganta y comprobó que pese a su sufrimiento el otro no volvería, se levantó del suelo al que se había tirado de rodillas momentos antes y regresó a su tienda, con los suyos, sosteniéndose el pecho con ambas manos y sorbiendo por la nariz de vez en cuando.

_¿Otra gitana con el corazón destrozado?_ Se preguntaban los pocos que la habían visto llegar, pero poco les importaba en realidad, y menos ella. ¿No le habían dicho que no se acercara a los hombres ajenos a ellos? Se lo merecía, por ser tan terca y tonta, por haber traspasado los límites establecidos por su raza y su género inferior.

Marabell, escondida de todos, sabiendo que ahora sería más repudiada que antes. Sólo anhelaba una única cosa. Con su cuerpo recostado y sus manos aun sosteniendo su pecho, clamaba por el reg reso de su él, _Garou_, su hombre que amaba, al que se había entregado sin pudor, sabiéndose o creyéndose correspondida. ¿Por qué no volvía? ¿Por qué la había condenado de la forma en que lo había hecho, sabiendo que su rechazo no sólo los perjudicaba a ellos, como pareja, a su vida de entera felicidad juntos, sino a ella en particular, con su raza, pero más importante, consigo misma?

Y fue en ese momento en el que lo odió, porque no podía amarlo, porque se lo habían negado.

Con los ojos cerrados sintió que se deshacía en líquido, que sus lágrimas obraban en ella cual agua en bruja principiante. Ya nada le importaba, nada tenía el menor sentido, su vida no servía ya para nada y su corazón estaba vacío. ¡No entendía por qué! ¿Acaso había hecho ella algo mal? ¿Por qué su hombre, su Loup-Garou, la dejaba tirada justo ahora?

Marabell había guardado su secreto, cuando él se lo reveló. Incluso había jurado por sus dioses, en un rito prohibido, que jamás revelaría lo que su amado le confió. Y había cumplido.

—¡Maldito! —gritó ella en medio de la noche, cuando todos ya dormían y ella no había podido soportarlo más— ¡Maldito Loup-Garou!

—_El amor es la más poderosa de las magias, Marabell_ —recordaba que le había dicho su madre—. _Tanto, que no puede ser recreada o controlada por nadie. Puedes provocar que dos personas se obsesionen entre sí, pero no que se amen. Esa es una de las dos reglas que nunca debes romper cuando practiques la magia_.

Y Marabell había entendido, no jugar nunca con los sentimientos, nunca poder recrear el amor; y ahora lo entendía mucho mejor: él no regresaría a ella y ella no podía obligarlo.

—¡Malditos hombres lobo! —repitió, gritándolo. Fue en ese momento en que decidió vengarse. 


	2. Fuego

_Sólo hay tres cosas en esta vida _

_Que no se pueden ocultar:_

_El sol, la luna y la verdad_

(Proverbio budista)

_Beacon Hills, época actual. _

Stiles se detuvo con la mano extendida hacia el picaporte de su habitación. Esta vez el dolor era un poco más fuerte que en otras ocasiones. Cerró los ojos y se llevó las palmas a la cabeza, alborotando su cabello más de lo usual y reprimió un gemido que seguro alertaría a su padre de que algo andaba mal, y Stiles no quería preocupar a su padre de más. Suficiente tenía con todo lo que pasaba en ese pueblo cada dos por tres.

Era un dolor quemante, como si su cuerpo hubiera entrado en combustión espontánea, como si su sangre de repente hirviera como el aceite y mandara ese insoportable ardor por todo su cuerpo. Entonces, nada.

El dolor se fue, así como sabía que sucedería. Durante los últimos meses había sido asaltado por esos ataques de dolor ardiente, y aunque al principio había intentado aliviarlo con hielo y agua helada, pronto descubrió que ni esos, ni ningún otro remedio que pudiera pensar funcionaba. El fuego estaba dentro de él, consumiéndolo por dentro, derritiendo sus órganos. Con el paso de los días se dedicó sólo a esperar que el dolor se fuera por sí mismo, con el miedo siempre latente de que en algún momento su sufrimiento decidiera no dejarlo, condenándolo a vivir ese agónico ardor por el resto de sus días.

Por si no fuera poco, su sueño había sido turbulento, repleto de berserkers y Calaveras con espadas láser y rodeados de fuego, mucho fuego. Y en medio de ese fuego, ardiendo como él mismo lo había hecho momentos antes, veía a Derek retorciéndose de dolor.

Stiles tomó aire con fuerza y se obligó a salir de su habitación, a despedirse de su padre con su típica sonrisa burlona, a tomar el rumbo de la escuela para enfrentarse a otro día de educación. Luego de limpiarse el rostro para eliminar todo rastro de sudor, compuso su habitual mueca de despreocupada inocencia y salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela.

No había ninguna necesidad de preocuparse a sí mismo preguntándose por qué sucedían esos dolores, porque lo sabía. Conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta a pesar de que le gustaría de verdad no saberla.

Pero luego estaba lo de Derek. ¿Por qué había soñado con él?, es decir, era absurdo que se lo preguntara, no era raro que soñara con sus amigos, ni siquiera sus amigos en situaciones de peligro, eso era algo normal, lo que no era normal era que cada noche de las últimas semanas soñara con Derek Hale, siendo abrasado por un fuego que, según parecía, era muy doloroso. Y cada noche Stiles se despertaba agitado, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y una presión en el pecho, una de angustia y desazón.

Era pánico en el más puro sentido de la palabra, y Stiles sabía exactamente lo que ese concepto significaba. Hacía un par de meses que nadie había visto al menor de los Hale, incluso Scott había estado un poco preocupado por él, pero luego de la misión de rescate en México, el beta había dicho que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para poder pensar, y nadie tuvo el valor o la fuerza para convencerlo de que se quedara. Y lo más extraño era que Stiles de verdad deseaba que volviera con ellos a Beacon Hills.

Apartó ese pensamiento de su mente cuando estacionó su amado Jeep azul en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria. Debía calmarse, de verdad necesitaba parecer despreocupado y tranquilo, sobre todo considerando el enorme grupo de seres sobrenaturales que pululaban por los pasillos de la escuela. Sobre todo, quería permanecer tranquilo para Scott, quién desde el problema con el nogitsune no paraba de darle miradas preocupadas.

De nuevo se obligó a pensar en otra cosa, de verdad no quería seguir elucubrando sobre ese horrible demonio… no podía. Allison estaba demasiado presente en su mente aún. Cada vez que veía su asiento vacío al lado del de Lydia, un nudo se le instalaba en el corazón y permanecía ahí por horas. Porque era su culpa, no importaba cuánto trataran los demás de disuadirlo de pensar así, Stiles sabía que de no haberle cedido el control de su cuerpo al nogitsune, ella no estaría muerta. El muchacho había provocado mucho daño cuando permitió que el otro lo poseyera, por eso debía mantenerse sereno y fuerte, para que no volviera a suceder.

—Hey, Stiles —dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas cuando guardaba sus cosas en el casillero— Scott dice que hoy hay entrenamiento.

Stiles suspiro, no entendía cuál era el punto de que él también participara en los entrenamientos si no podía siquiera igualar la rapidez o fuerza de los demás, si no fuera por Lydia, se aburriría de muerte. El chico se giró hacía el otro y le sonrió.

—Gracias, Ethan. Ahí estaré.

El otro asintió con una seca cabezada y se fue rumbo a su salón de clases. Stiles se le quedó viendo mientras hacía su recorrido, con una mueca triste pintada en el rostro. Al final, después de un tiempo, Ethan había decidido volver de su autoexilio, para unirse a la manada de Scott e intentar acercarse a Danny de nuevo, pero algo faltaba. Stiles simplemente no podía acostumbrarse a pensar en el adolescente sin su hermano gemelo, y no quería elucubrar en lo que debía sentir Ethan al recorrer esa escuela por la que él y su hermano habían deambulado por mucho tiempo.

Para todo el mundo tener al gemelo de nuevo con ellos representaba cosas diferentes, pero la que más lo resentía era Lydia. Lo veía a él, a su hermano, cada vez que se encontraba con Ethan, y nadie la culpaba.

—Es raro —le dijo la pelirroja poco después de que el gemelo se uniera a ellos de nuevo—, Aiden era muy diferente de su hermano Ethan, tenía un aura de verdadera rebeldía alrededor todo el tiempo. Pero eso no lo hace más fácil, porque al final miro a Ethan de lejos y no puedo evitar sentir un enorme vacío porque sé que él no es su hermano.

La primera clase del día era Inglés, y la tomaba con Lydia y Kira, así que se encaminó hacia el aula con su cara de estudiada indiferencia ente todo el mundo. No se hacía ilusiones tampoco, él era Stiles Stilinski, el don nadie, el que era popular porque sus amigos eran populares, así que en realidad sabía que ningunos de los demás estudiantes le prestaba atención, pero eso a fin de cuentas no le importaba nada. Siempre había sido así.

—Debes hablar con Malia —le dijo Kira en cuanto ocupó su lugar en el asiento al lado del suyo—, creo que esta situación ya es demasiado.

Lydia aún no llegaba, pero Stiles sabía que de estar allí, la banshee sacudiría la cabeza en señal de aprobación, y el adolescente muy en el fondo sabía que ellas, y todos en realidad, tenían razón. Debía hablar con su novia.

—Fue a tu casa anoche, ¿cierto? —Kira asintió, mirando al frente, esquivando su mirada— ¿estuvo mal?

La chica se encogió de hombros, aún sin mirarlo, y cabeceó un poco en diferentes direcciones antes de contestar.

—Ella cree que vas a terminarla.

—¿Por qué? ¿te dijo por qué piensa eso?

Kira se volvió hacia él en ese momento con una expresión comprensiva que Stiles supo identificar. Ese era uno de los problemas que tenía ser amigo de una panda de adolescentes sobrenaturales: todos podían leer sus emociones incluso mejor que él mismo.

—Me habló de unos sueños, bueno… en realidad no me dijo qué clase de sueños, pero dijo que tú soñabas mucho y que cuando lo hacías solías murmurar un nombre… y que no era el de ella —Stiles apartó la vista un momento, boqueando en busca de aire y asintió ante la otra, dando por terminada la charla, pero al parecer Kira tenía otros planes—. Mira, todos sabemos que es difícil, que a veces simplemente las cosas no se dan, pero no tienes que avergonzarte de nada… M-Malia está triste, pero no por ella sino por ti, dice que quiere ayudarte pero no sabe cómo.

—¿Ella dijo eso? —preguntó el hijo del sheriff mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos.

Kira asintió de nuevo, sin despegar los labios otra vez.

—¿Ya le dijiste? —dijo Lydia mientras se sentaba frente a Kira y se volteaba para ver a Stiles. La otra volvió a asentir, muda de repente.

—¿Que acaso todo el mundo va a hablar de mi vida sentimental? —dijo Stiles con molestia enmascarada de sarcasmo.

—Mira, Stiles todos los lobos saben que has dejado de sentir por Malia lo que antes sentías, lo… huelen… ya sabes cómo es eso. Ella también puede sentirlo, no tiene caso que sigas fingiendo ¿no crees?

—Pero es que no finjo —contestó un poco a la defensiva— de verdad me gusta estar con ella.

—Sí, pero Malia está enamorada —replicó la pelirroja—, de una forma rara y totalmente psicópata algunas veces, pero enamorada. Y le duele que sigas estando con ella cuando sabe muy bien que tú dejaste de sentirte así.

Kira volvió a asentir, pero eso fue lo único que pudo hacer antes de comenzar la clase, con ese nuevo profesor que había llegado a sustituir como titular el puesto dejado por la señorita Blake, y que hasta entonces había estado con una maestra sustituta. Cosas cotidianas en la preparatoria de Beacon Hills

Stiles se pasó el resto de la hora sumido en sus pensamientos. No había dejado de sentir algo por Malia, de eso estaba seguro, sus reacciones físicas se lo demostraban cada vez que la veía acercarse a él, pero de un tiempo para acá tuvo que reconocer que todo se quedaba en eso: reacciones físicas. Ya no había esa cosa, ese elemento que lo hacía querer saber dónde estaba, qué hacía, si estaba bien. Es decir sí la había, pero de la misma forma en que se preocupaba por sus amigos. Pero ¿y qué pasaba con todo? Tenían una muy buena relación, que había sido relativamente corta pero intensa. Su padre amaba a la chica y ella le prodigaba muestras de afecto todo el tiempo; sí, de una forma directa, rara y a veces un poco desequilibrada, pero Stiles sabía que ella lo quería, y considerando sus enormes fracasos en el amor, lo único que el pecoso quería hacer era corresponder de la misma manera en que ella lo amaba a él.

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Stiles? ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer feliz a alguien aunque eso signifique que tú dejarás pasar la oportunidad de serlo?" Stiles no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta, y era así por dos sencillas razones: no tenía a quién prodigarle un amor tan intenso como el que él quería para él; y comenzaba a sospechar que su tiempo de vida era muy corto. ¿Por qué desaprovechar la poca vida que le quedaba esperando un amor de cuento de hadas que muy probablemente nunca sucediera?

Pero no era justo, y él lo sabía. Tal vez él no podía tener un cuento de hadas pero Malia sí se merecía el suyo… después de todo lo que le había pasado en su vida, el destino se lo debía.

El resto de las clases pasó sin incidentes y el entrenamiento de lacrosse fue igual de extenuante como siempre. El entrenador lo mandó de defensa, por lo que no pudo hablar mucho con Scott o Liam y se dedicó a darle miraditas a Danny sólo para provocar el enojo de Ethan, ya que consideraba divertido que incluso un humano como él pudiera detectar los gruñidos celosos del beta. Ni qué decir que Danny se le unió al juego en cuanto comprendió las intenciones de Stiles. ¡Dios, cómo amaba a ese chico!

Salió rumbo al estacionamiento una vez estuvo listo para el "otro entrenamiento", aunque en realidad él no fuera a ser más que un simple espectador. En el lugar, cerca del auto de Lydia y el de Kira, ya se habían juntado todos y Stiles no pudo evitar que su corazón saltara de pena al ver a Malia ahí. La chica ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, aunque es cierto que en realidad no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar como se debía, ya que ese día no tomaron ninguna clase juntos.

Stiles se acercó a ellos con esa pose relajada que ya le salía de forma natural.

—Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos ya —dijo Scott— nos vemos todos en la mansión Hale. Danny —dijo esto último dirigiéndose sólo al chico— si quieres puedes venir también, puedes quedarte con Stiles y Lydia mientras planean nuevos ejercicios y tácticas.

—Sí, Danny —contestó Stiles, haciendo segunda al alfa y queriendo pinchar a Ethan un poco más—, nos vendría muy bien un par de "manos" extra. No sé si me explico.

Liam se rió, pero fue el único, los demás estaban atentos a la reacción de Ethan, que sólo resopló y le mandó a Stiles una mirada asesina, pasándola luego al joven beta que de repente se quedó mudo.

Danny estuvo de acuerdo en asistir. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, aunque a esas alturas ya estuviera enterado de la identidad paranormal de todos los que estaban ahí. De cierta forma era un alivio poder contar con alguien más en la manada que fuera humano, además nadie podía negar las habilidades informáticas del chico.

Entonces, ya todos preparados para salir, Stiles se acercó a Malia para poder hablarle directamente a ella, sin que los demás estuvieran en medio, aunque de cualquier forma todos estuvieran pendientes de lo que sea que se fueran a decir.

—Hey, Malia —saludó intentando cobrar un poco más de valor— ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Malia lo miró un momento antes de responder.

—No —dijo.

Stiles asintió, sintiendo que el aire de repente le faltaba. Se sentía mal por el rechazo de la chica, pero se sentía aún más mal porque ella le guardara tanto rencor como acababa de comprobar.

—Es que Kira se ofreció a llevarme porque va a ayudarme con las clases de historia y vamos a repasar el… amm ¿cómo se llamaba?

—El che Guevara —contestó la mencionada con rapidez— es para su proyecto final.

—Está bien, nos vemos allá entonces —dijo el chico mientras se subía al jeep. Stiles no estaba seguro, pero por un momento pudo sentir cómo todos comenzaban a respirar al mismo tiempo.

La mansión destruida de los Hale le trajo innumerables recuerdos y sensaciones. Por un momento creyó que sería capaz de ver a Derek salir de entre las ruinas de su casa familiar, con su pose de chico rudo y su ceño fruncido.

—Yo también lo extraño —dijo la voz de Scott muy cerca de su oído izquierdo. Se había parado junto a él y miraba la mansión con añoranza. Eran los únicos en el lugar pues los demás, repartidos en los autos de Lydia y Kira, aún no habían llegado. Stiles bufó ante la sugerencia de Scott, más para despistarlo por haberlo pillado pensando en el lobo desaparecido que porque no compartiera sus sentimientos.

—Ya sabes que le gusta hacerse el dramático y toda esa onda de "chico misterioso"… ya volverá.

"Espero", se dijo para sus adentros, evitando a toda costa el suspiro que salió de su pecho y que amenazó con evidenciarlo. Pero no tuvo que preocuparse demasiado. Luego de asentir en señal de acuerdo, Scott dijo que los otros ya estaban llegando, así que se preparó para el entrenamiento.

Mientras Ethan y Malia ayudaban a Liam a aprender a controlar sus sentidos superdesarrollados, Scott y Kira se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo con el fin de que la chica dominara las artes marciales que le salían de forma tan natural, y de paso Scott aprendía nuevas formas para defenderse de los golpes. Todos se la pasaban bien, hacían ejercicio o reían ente casi cualquier cosa. En general también Lydia y él tenían buenos momentos, contándose las nuevas historias escandalosas que sucedían en la escuela, dándose consejo o de plano planeando actividades para que los lobos tuvieran diferentes ejercicios, y que el entrenamiento no fuera tan monótono.

Esta vez era una de esas veces y los chicos se inclinaban en torno a Lydia quien, libreta en mano, anotaba las sugerencias de Stiles y de Danny, aunque este último participara menos que los otros dos.

—No te sientas apenado, Dan —dijo Stiles pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndolo más hacia sí—. Ahora eres parte de la manada.

—¡Stilisnki —gritó Ethan, perdiendo la concentración por un momento, por lo que no pudo detener el golpe al estómago que le dio Liam y que lo dejó momentáneamente sin aire. Cuando se recuperó Stiles tenía sus manos bien guardadas en sus bolsillos y expresión de no romper ni un plato. Cerca de ellos, la voz de Malia se tiñó de alegría en una serie de carcajadas contagiosas, mientras señalaba a Ethan y luego a Stiles. Nadie sabía por qué se reía con tanta fuerza, pero lo cierto es que todos comenzaron a reír con más o menos entusiasmo. Stiles sólo curvó sus labios en una sonrisa pícara, un poco antes de que su cuerpo se arqueara hacia delante y su visión se borrara por completo.

Todos corrieron hacia el hijo del Sheriff mientras éste se revolcaba en el piso lanzando terribles alaridos.

El dolor había vuelto, pero esta vez era insoportable. La sensación de calor por todos su cuerpo no sólo le mandaba dolor a través de su sistema nervioso, sino que Stiles podía sentir hasta sus huesos cediendo ante lo inevitable. Su mente se llenó entonces de imágenes de fuego, como si estuviera presenciando un incendio, pero él estuviera ahí también, dentro del mismo, sin poder escapar.

Muy lejanos se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de sus amigos, que se habían inclinado sobre su cuerpo, preguntándole qué le pasaba. Pudo escuchar el miedo en sus voces y entonces él también lo sintió. Creyó que moriría, que ese era su momento, que por fin esa cosa que vivía dentro de él había decidido poner fin a la tregua, que ahora lo reclamaría, lo mataría en venganza por haberlo tenido encadenado tanto tiempo.

Stiles abrió los ojos y los demás pudieron ver un destello en ellos, que enmarcaba el profundo dolor del chico. Y Stiles gritó con todas sus fuerzas, por el dolor y por algo más. Porque justo antes de abrir los ojos su mente le había mostrado el incendio, y en medio de él a un hombre que se quemaba, que le suplicaba por su ayuda. Stiles lo conocía, por lo que el pánico que sintió al ver que se estaba quemando sin remedio fue entonces mucho más grande que el miedo hacia su propio destino.

Estiró la mano para poder alcanzarlo, ocasionando que sus amigos se apartaran un poco para evitar el golpe, y en medio de su sufrimiento, aún le quedó fuerza para gritar el nombre del hombre que se estaba quemando.

—¡DEREK!

Luego de eso su cuerpo dejó de doler. Entonces vino la oscuridad.


	3. Wendigo

El olor a hospital, aunque no le era ajeno, nunca le había agradado del todo, y ahora con sus sentidos superdesarrollados a veces se volvía francamente insoportable. Pero no ese día.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que su madre fuera la jefa de enfermeras le ayudó a Scott a dejar de marearse con el penetrante olor a desinfectante, que ahora no sólo le revolvía el estómago sino que además a veces lograba marearlo. Sin embargo, en ese momento su mente estaba en cualquier lado menos en el hecho de encontrarse sentado en la sala de espera de la clínica, rodeado de un grupo de adolescentes sobrenaturales que lucían igual de preocupados que él.

Y no es que no lo apreciara, pero como alfa, con sus sentidos aún más desarrollados que los de los demás, era capaz de captar con más finura los sentimientos que los demás exudaban, entremezclados con los suyos propios, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, quería subirse por las paredes, arrancarle la cabeza a Ethan por sentir que su mejor amigo estaba a punto de morir, gritarle a cada médico y enfermera que pasaba frente a él.

Pero se contenía, porque sabía que no era culpa de nadie, que su amigo tenía algo, que algo le había pasado y que ninguno de ellos pudo haberlo previsto. Se contenía porque sabía que su comportamiento era culpa de su desesperación, de su impotencia, que se habían instalado en su pecho desde el primer grito que escuchó salir de los labios de su hermano.

Ya llevaban más de tres horas desde que habían llevado a Stiles al hospital y los médicos aún no lograban saber qué era lo que tenía; todos decían que, salvo el hecho de estar inconsciente, no había nada mal con él. Y si era así ¿por qué carajos no despertaba? ¿por qué no se levantaba de esa cama, salía del cuarto con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y decía que todo había sido una broma?

Lydia le puso la mano en el hombro y Scott volvió la cabeza para mirar a los demás. Ethan, Liam y Malia podían oler sus emociones y verlo tan cabreado los había puesto en posición amenazante y además derrotada, como si no quisieran ni siquiera moverse para no provocar su ira y al mismo tiempo estuvieran listos para saltar a la yugular del primer incauto al que se le ocurriera decir algo.

Su mirada triste se posó en Kira y ésta lo interpretó como una señal de que podía acercarse, así que salvó la distancia que los separaba para abrazarlo y ahí fue donde Scott sintió que se venía abajo. Aunque no estuviera dispuesto a demostrarlo con una imagen física de esa situación, por dentro se sentía a punto de llorar de frustración.

—Chicos —dijo luego de un momento, tratando de imponer fuerza a sus palabras— relájense, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos saquen de aquí sin saber qué es lo que le pasa a Stiles.

Los otros asintieron y siguieron el ejemplo de su Alfa, que se sentó en pose firme pero tranquila, dispuesto a esperar por alguna noticia que pudiera, por fin quitarle el nudo que se le había instalado en la garganta. Lydia había dicho que no sentía a la muerte venir por él, pero eso no significaba que dejara de preocuparse por su amigo, sino todo lo contrario, porque quería decir que no sabían lo que le pasaba ni a dónde lo llevaría, y la ignorancia, quién lo diría, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Liam se sentó al otro lado de Scott, por lo que quedó entre él y Kira, ambos colgados de su brazo, como buscando en él un consuelo que no lograban encontrar por sí mismos. Ethan estaba junto a Danny, tomado de su mano y con la vista fija en el piso con expresión concentrada. Malia estaba junto a ellos con la frente recargada contra las manos y el cabello enmarcando su rostro, mientras que Lydia se recargaba contra la pared, evitando taconear para mostrar su desesperación porque sabía que eso sólo pondría más nerviosos a los demás.

—Por favor, díganme que alguien más vio lo mismo que yo —dijo Ethan luego de un momento, despegando la vista del piso para mirar a los demás.

Scott clavó sus ojos en los del beta, con una mirada que le confirmaba al gemelo que sí, lo había visto, pero que no fuera por ese camino por ahora. Pero no todos eran lobos y no todos debían someterse a las órdenes de Scott.

—Lo vi… —dijo Lydia, ajena a la discusión silenciosa entre el alfa y el beta— le brillaron los ojos ¿cierto? Como a ustedes cuando se transforman.

—Pero eso no es posible. Stiles no es como nosotros —dijo Liam, mirando a la pelirroja y luego a Scott con confusión.

Scott iba a replicar, pero en ese momento regresó el Sheriff, quien había salido para traer café para todos. Por lo menos eso era lo que había dicho, pero ya había tardado cerca de media hora, por lo que a todos les quedó claro que en realidad John Stilinski se había ido porque necesitaba tiempo a solas.

—Oigan, les agradezco mucho que hayan venido —comenzó a decir el hombre—, prometo mantenerlos informados, pero creo que lo mejor es que vayan a descansar.

Cinco pares de ojos se posaron sobre Scott, que se había tensado al escuchar el comentario del padre de Stiles. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su pose era de amenaza, casi mostrando sus colmillos y garras. El sheriff lo miró extrañado y un poco temeroso cuando los otros lobos también se pusieron agresivos. Por fortuna Scott se dio cuenta de la situación, así que les rugió a los otros en una orden de sumisión para después regresar a su posición relajada de antes.

—Lo lamento, Sheriff, pero ninguno de nosotros se moverá de aquí. Stiles es parte de la manada y nosotros nos cuidamos mutuamente.

John asintió con movimientos lentos, poco convencido, pero no hizo otro comentario tratando de alejar a los chicos del hospital. Scott se atrevió a espiar un poco las emociones del hombre y encontró enojo, pero sobre todo miedo, un pánico asfixiante de perder a su hijo. Scott podía entender eso, lo que provocó que se arrepintiera de la manera agresiva en cómo había reaccionado. Para el Sheriff no debía ser fácil enfrentarse a la muerte día a día en su trabajo, pero debía ser más difícil aún saber que tu hijo, la única familia que te quedaba, también estaba haciendo lo mismo, y que el peligro que enfrentaba era mucho más letal que el suyo propio.

Ese miedo lo entendía bien, suponía que era el mismo que el que su madre sentía cada vez que una nueva amenaza se cernía sobre ellos, pero en John Stilinski el miedo también llegaba por otras razones. Desde hacía mucho tiempo sheriff e hijo eran uno solo contra el mundo, se apoyaban mutuamente, se defendían y cuidaban el uno al otro, y si Stiles moría su vida se volvería vacía, más solitaria de lo que ya era. John Stilinski ya había logrado vencer la depresión una vez y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo de nuevo.

A Stiles lo tenían en una sala especial a la que no era posible acceder sin autorización y ni siquiera el hecho de que su madre fuera la jefa de enfermeras y el padre de Liam uno de los médicos residentes había logrado que alguno los dejara pasar, pues estaba en observación continua y absoluta.

La noche ya estaba sobre Beacon Hills cuando por fin decidieron pasar a Stiles a un piso adecuado para poder tener visitas. No hizo falta que el médico les dijera que no podía haber tanta gente en el cuarto, porque a todos les importó poco e hicieron hasta lo imposible por quedarse junto a su a amigo en todo momento. John y Melissa intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento, por lo que intercedieron por los chicos para obtener el permiso, que al final les fue concedido.

—Mamá —dijo Scott cuando la enfermera iba a salir de la habitación —sé sincera y dime qué es lo que saben.

Melissa miró a su hijo a los ojos con esa mirada de comprensión materna, que en realidad dirigía a todo el mundo, antes de responder.

—Sabemos lo mismo que antes. Su cuerpo está bien, su corazón y cerebro no muestran señales de daño. Sólo está dormido.

—¿Y no tienen formas de hacerlo despertar?

—Sería peligroso, lo mejor es esperar a que lo haga por su propia cuenta.

Scott asintió y miró a su madre irse rumbo a su puesto de trabajo, con el corazón en un puño por no haber podido obtener respuestas tampoco de ella. El alfa no necesitaba mucho de los doctores para saber más o menos el estado de su amigo, ya que su oído superdesarrollado le dejaba saber exactamente que su amigo estaba dormido y que no estaba experimentando ninguna clase de dolor, pero había algo en la oficialidad que lo hacía todo más creíble y en esos momentos sentía que necesitaba de un médico que pudiera decirle lo que sus sentidos ya sabían pero su cerebro paranoico se negaba a aceptar.

Desesperado, sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje para Alan Deaton a toda prisa, contándole lo que había pasado. Ya al final añadió una última cosa, que seguro haría que el veterinario se quedara sin palabras: "Antes de desmayarse, los ojos le brillaron".

El sonido de una bala disparada no con la suficiente precisión rompió el apacible silencio en el que se encontraba el bosque nocturno de Bacon Hills. La mujer a la que disparaban giró el cuerpo un poco para intentar ver a su atacante pero no logró ver mucho a través de la bruma y la oscuridad, además ese bosque no era su territorio, no lo conocía, así que temía perderse.

La mujer estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, con sus impresionantes senos moviéndose al aire en una naturalidad sobrenatural, como si una fuerza gravitatoria diferente a la terrestre común los mantuviera erguidos, erectos casi, sólo un poco cubiertos por dos cortinas de cabello de un rubio brillante y llamativo, platinado al punto de ser casi blanco y del cual la luna arrancaba destellos cada pocos segundos.

Una nueva bala acertó a pocos metros de sus pies y tomó eso como una señal de que ya había estado demasiado tiempo parada en el mismo lugar. Emprendió una carrera por su vida que nunca creyó que debería recorrer. Nunca, porque allá en Inglaterra nadie jamás se habría atrevido a dispararle. El ronroneo constante de varias motocicletas le hizo acelerar el paso, usando su súper velocidad al máximo de sus fuerzas, que la verdad ya no eran tantas.

El primer rugido de dolor cuando una bala por fin logró darle en un brazo le sonó, incluso a sus oídos, desgarrador, intenso, asustado y furioso. Pero se obligó a no dejar de correr, porque sabía que si lo hacía estaba muerta. ¿Por qué estaban haciendo eso? Ella pensó que la dejarían tranquila, su ama le dijo que no había nada que temer en este pueblo norteamericano, ella le aseguró que estaría a salvo y que podría vivir tranquila con su naturaleza porque Beacon Hills era el faro de lo sobrenatural en este país, todo el mundo lo aceptaba sabía. Incluso le dijo que había humanos que conocían de su existencia y que los dejaban tranquilos, que vivían en armonía unos con otros.

Resultó evidente en ese momento que lo que le había dicho su ama era falso o una mentira y mientras las lágrimas de dolor salían y corrían por sus mejillas, un sentimiento de ultrajada traición se instaló en su pecho, cegándola casi por completo. No se dio cuenta en qué momento había pasado, pero estaba acorralada, parada frente a una pared lisa de roca, con el sonido de las motocicletas retumbando en la distancia, acercándose cada vez más.

Su pulso se aceleró, su respiración comenzó a agitarse en bocanadas de un miedo que era visible incluso en los poros erizados de su piel, en sus pupilas dilatadas y en su boca abierta en sorpresa, en estupefacta e incrédula sorpresa. Los cazadores estaban cada vez más cerca, el sonido de sus motos le estaba destrozando los tímpanos, pero sabía que era por miedo, no porque en realidad fueran sonidos fuertes. Entonces comprendió que era todo, que su final había llegado, que no tenía caso seguir luchando, porque su cuerpo había caído presa del miedo.

En un lugar no muy apartado de ahí, dentro de la habitación de un hospital, rodeada de seres sobrenaturales y un padre preocupado, una chica peligrosa sintió la presencia de la muerte atenazando su corazón, que comenzó a latir con rapidez, movimientos que fue detectado por los oídos de sus amigos, quienes se apresuraron a rodearla para saber qué pasaba. La chica pelirroja bajó la cabeza y negó con vehemencia antes de decir.

—No es aquí… es fuera… no podemos hacer nada —fue un susurro pero no hacía falta que levantara la voz para que los demás lo escucharan—. Además, por nuestro bien es mejor que esta chica muera.

Y entonces calló, guardó silencio para sentirlo. No quiso gritar, a pesar de que sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, no quiso. Porque esta chica no se lo merecía, no merecía que nadie se enterara de su muerte.

La mujer rubia se vio rodeada por una grupo de unos diez cazadores, armados con toda clase de instrumentos para matar, que la miraban serios, expectantes, sin atreverse a acercarse pero dejando claro que no había forma de escapar de ese cercó. De entre ellos, una mujer mucho mayor que ella se adelantó con pasos calmados y mirada confiada.

—¿Cómo te llamas, _mija_?

La mujer rubia sólo se le quedó viendo sin responder, con la rabia pintada en el rostro. La mujer mayor borró la mueca tranquila y la sustituyó por una mirada de desdén y los labios rígidos.

—¡Severo! —rugió la mujer mayor y uno de los cazadores se adelantó hasta la mujer rubia para asestarle un golpe duro con un garrote electrificado—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —volvió a preguntar la mujer a voz en cuello.

—Ana —contestó la mujer rubia desde el piso, con un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la mejilla.

—Ana —dijo la mujer mayor, paladeando su nombre— ¿qué es lo que haces tan lejos de Inglaterra, _mija_?

Ana no respondió al momento, sino que se le quedó viendo a la otra mujer sin comprender lo que estaba pasando ¿por qué no la mataba de una vez?

—Me dijeron que este era un buen lugar para vivir.

—¿Quién? —volvió a preguntar la mujer mayor, pero al ver que la otra no pretendía responder, volvió a gritar— ¿QUIÉN? —Ana siguió callada—¡Soténganla! —ordenó ahora dirigiéndose a los demás.

Los cazadores rodearon a Ana y la sostuvieron mientras el llamado Severo comenzó a golpearla sin parar. Unos minutos después la mujer mayor pidió que el ataque se detuviera.

—¿De verdad creíste —dijo con voz suave poniéndose a la altura—, wendigo, que te dejaríamos en paz después de haber matado a esa familia?

—Tenía hambre— contestó Ana con simpleza, un hilo de voz desgarrada y mucho cansancio.

La mujer mayor sólo asintió despacio con la cabeza, como si lo que dijo Ana fuera excusa suficiente para dejarla ir. Pero luego vino la sonrisa satisfecha de tiburón, con los dientes apretados y los ojos encendidos en ira.

—¿Dime quién te pidió que vinieras a este continente?

Pero Ana no dijo nada. No porque no quisiera, porque sí quería, deseaba con todas sus ganas soltar el nombre de la mujer que la engañó, que la traicionó, pero no podía. Su lengua había sido paralizada y aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas no logró siquiera pronunciar una sílaba. Sólo pudo quedarse ahí, con las ganas de vivir sobajadas a base de golpes y disparos, de tortura sangrienta. Después de un tiempo, se encontró pensando para sus adentros que lo mejor sería morir de una vez. "¡Mátenme!", pensaba una y otro y otra vez. Hasta que por fin, luego de mucho tiempo, el dolor cesó y los golpes dejaron de importarle.

Los cazadores dejaron el cuerpo sin vida en el piso y la mujer mayor se acercó a él para examinarlo mejor. Con cuidado, casi como si quisiera no hacerle más daño, apartó el cabello platinado de los senos de la mujer y su cara expresó entonces una sorpresa aterrada.

—Volvamos a México —anunció a todos sus cazadores, para luego dirigirse sólo a Severo, con voz más baja—- Llama a Christopher, le interesará conocer a nuestra nueva a miga.

El sol rayaba el horizonte cuando por fin abrió los ojos. Al principio no sabía dónde estaba y se extrañó al comprobar que no era su cama ni sus mantas las que lo cubrían. Miró a todos lados y vio a su padre y a sus amigos rodeando la cama, todos dormidos en posiciones incómodas y no pudo evitar sonreí un poco por la estampa.

Estuvo a punto de llamarlos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Melissa McAll con su traje quirúrgico, mirando nerviosamente para todos lados. Al lado de ella se encontraba parado en actitud solemne el veterinario más peculiar de Beacon Hills, con su sonrisa calmada y su mueca serena de siempre.

—Hola, Stiles —saludó Deaton aún sin entrar—, me alegra que estés despierto.

El veterinario y la enfermera entraron en el cuarto con mucho sigilo, pero no por nada se encontraban en un cuarto lleno de adolescentes con súper oído. El primero en levantarse fue Scott, quien parpadeó con pesadez mirando a todos lados, para luego seguirle los demás, poco a poco.

—Jefe —dijo el alfa— ¿qué hace aquí?

Alan Deaton sonrió, dejando ver la pronunciada abertura en sus dientes frontales.

—He venido a ver a mi paciente —dijo.


	4. Derek

—Por favor, quiero que todo el mundo salga —dijo Deaton a todos los presentes— Y, Scott… será mejor que nadie intente escuchar lo hablemos Stiles y yo, me temo que la relación médico-paciente es sagrada.

Los otros en la habitación parecieron desconcertados unos minutos, pero a una señal del Alfa, todos los adolescentes abandonaron el cuarto, para poder darles privacidad. Stiles de verdad esperaba que nadie usara sus súper poderes.

—Un minuto —dijo el sheriff, sin moverse de su sitio junto a la cama de Stiles— ¿No se supone que eres un veterinario?

Deaton sonrió con amabilidad dirigía al mayor de los Stalinski.

—Normalmente esa sería mi respuesta, sheriff, pero me temo que este caso podría ser excepcional.

John miró al veterinario y luego a su hijo, con la mirada entrecerrada en una expresión que denotaba que su mente estaba tratando de entender lo que sucedía.

—Está bien, papá —dijo Stiles de repente, intentando cálmalo— Deaton me ha revisado antes, esto es sólo algo de rutina entre los de la manada.

—Sí, pero tú eres un humano —intentó rebatir el hombre mayor.

En ese momento Stiles miró a Deaton intentando pedirle ayuda, pues si el veterinario había ido hasta ahí para verlo, debía haber una buena razón. El hombre moreno se acercó al padre de Stiles y le puso una mano en el hombro, componiendo una expresión de pena mezclada con un poco de reticencia.

—Sólo quiero checar que esto no sea un remanente del Nogitsune. Stiles y yo hemos estado trabajando juntos para saber si ese ser está de verdad erradicado de su cuerpo.

A la mención del antiguo demonio japonés que había poseído el cuerpo de Stiles, convirtiendo a su amable y tierno hijo en un monstruo sin control, el cuerpo del sheriff se estremeció de pies a cabeza al tiempo que su cara componía una mueca de auténtico horror y sus pulmones se llenaban de aire a causa de una respiración que comenzaba a ser agitada.

Stiles se dio cuenta del estado en el que su padre estaba cayendo y decidió intervenir antes de que el asunto se volviera más complicado

—Papá, no pasa nada. Esto es sólo algo que yo le pedí a Deaton para estar más seguro de todo. Pero de verdad, ese ser ya no me atormenta más —miró al veterinario para que corroborara sus palabras y así lo hizo él— ¿ves, esto es sólo un chequeo de rutina?

—No se preocupe, sheriff Stilinski, sólo le haré unas preguntas a Stiles —dijo el veterinario con su usual calma cuando la expresión del padre de Stiles recobró un poco de compostura—. Unos cuantos minutos serán suficientes.

El sheriff miró a su hijo, que asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo, tras lo cual y haciendo una mueca resignada, se dispuso a salir.

—Una última cosa, papá —dijo Stiles antes que se fuera— no les menciones nada a los chicos, no quiero que se preocupen por nada.

Él asintió y abandonó el lugar, dejando a los otros solos. Deaton sonrió con simpleza y amabilidad, se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y miró al adolescente por unos minutos.

—¿Se quedará ahí, contemplando? Cobro por hora —dijo Stiles sin poder evitar abrir la boca y hablar, pues el silencio se estaba volviendo desesperante.

Deaton amplió su sonrisa pero no dijo nada, sólo alzó un poco las cejas, invitando a que el otro hablara.

—Gracias por cubrir la mentira que le hice a mi padre.

—No tendrías por qué mentir si les contaras a tus amigos lo que te está pasando —respondió Deaton con calma.

Stiles resopló y giró su cabeza para no mirar la irritante sonrisa del otro.

—Están sospechando que algo te pasa —continuó el hombre— Scott me dijo que te brillaron los ojos. Todos lo vieron.

Stiles suspiró con cansancio, maldiciendo su suerte maldita que no lo dejaba sufrir en silencio. No sabía cómo iba a explicar eso a sus amigos, pero una cosa sí era segura: no quería ver en sus rostros la expresión de lástima que habían tenido para con él luego de lo del nogitsune.

—Ahora que lo pienso, me resulta muy obvio lo que te sucede, si es que mis suposiciones son correctas. Lo que me sorprende un poco es que lo hayas mantenido oculto tanto tiempo.

Stiles, raro en él, siguió mudo. Claro, tenía que ser. ¿Cómo puedo pensar que podría mantener un secreto sobrenatural en Beacon Hills? Y ¿quién mejor para descubrirlo que el veterinario-emisario que finge no saber nunca lo que está pasando? Maldito sea.

—Fue por eso que entraste a ese estado de inconciencia ¿correcto? —Stiles siguió sin abrir la boca— Necesito que cooperes conmigo, Stiles.

El adolescente se volteó a verlo de nuevo, componiendo una expresión de auténtico odio en su mirada y con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Cooperar? Esta cosa no quiere abandonar mi cuerpo, me ha tenido amarrado desde que el maldito nogitsune salió de mi sistema y ni siquiera me deja pretender que no existe. ¿Le gusta poseer personas, no? pues que salga de mi cuerpo y me deje en paz.

Deaton no se inmutó ni por las palabras ni por el tono de voz del adolescente, sino que más bien pareció relajarse un poco de volver a oír la voz del chico.

—¿Por qué a mí? ¿Acaso no he sufrido suficiente a causa de los zorros maniacos? —finalizó.

—El Kitsune no es una posesión, Stiles. A diferencia del nogitsune, un kitsune normal es una simbiosis, una vez que se adentra en un cuerpo, no saldrá de él nunca —dijo Deaton luego de haber confirmado las sospechas que tenía, al escuchar el arrebato de Stiles.

—Yo no lo quiero —contestó el adolescente con rapidez y sintió un pinchazo de ardor en el vientre que lo hizo soltar un quejido de dolor, no sabiendo que con eso sólo confirmaba la teoría del veterinario.

—Parece que el Kitsune está reaccionando a tu animadversión, provocándote dolor al sentir tu rechazo. Lo tienes reprimido y eso no le gusta.

—Pues yo no le pedí que entrara —dijo Stiles entre dientes, apretando los labios para que no se le escapara un nuevo quejido.

—No, eso lo decidió el Nemetón por su cuenta.

—¿Qué?

—Es sólo una suposición —dijo el veterinario con las manos alzadas—, pero me parece que el Nemetón atrajo al Kitsune hacia ti cuando el demonio fue encerrado de nuevo. Tal vez lo hizo como una muestra de respeto por lo que tuviste que pasar.

Stiles miró a Deaton con una mueca de incrédula molestia. Si lo que decía el hombre era verdad, entonces todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese árbol del infierno era mierda. ¿Muestra de respeto? ¿Cómo podría llamar a lo que hizo una muestra de respeto?

—Estoy jodido, no sólo he tenido que enfrentarme a Hombres-lobo, kánimas, druidas locas y cazadores que me han disparado sin ser criatura sobre natural, ahora resulta que un jodido árbol está decidiendo mi vida.

—Estás viendo esto como un castigo o una carga, y no creo que el Nemetón te haya dado el espíritu del zorro sin una razón. ¿Sabes cuántos hombres han sido Kistunes a lo largo de la historia?

Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo tú —dijo Deaton—. Creo que debe haber una buena razón para eso ¿tú no?

—Tal vez sea que soy demasiado nena a veces —dijo Stiles, pero su voz no dejó salir el sarcasmo que pretendía.

—Dudo mucho que haya sido eso —contestó Deaton volviendo a componer su sonrisa amable—. Escucha, Stiles, no soy un experto en mitología japonesa, tal vez deberíamos pedir ayuda a alguien más familiarizado con ella ¿no lo crees?

—Si se lo digo a Kira, ella se lo dirá a Scott y él a la manada —rebatió el chico un poco más calmado que antes y sin rastro de dolor en su cuerpo—. No estoy preparado para enfrentarme a sus rostros una vez que lo sepan.

Deaton asintió.

—Me refería a la madre de Kira, creo que ella podría saber más de lo que te pasa, y podemos pedirle absoluta discreción si lo prefieres así. Si no quieres que tus amigos se enteren ahora, está bien, pero creo que debes dejar de amarrar al Kitsune o podrías terminar muy mal. Recuerda que los Kitsunes son inmortales, así que no te mataría, pero imagina que sufres dolores y desmayos cada minuto del día.

Stiles se estremeció ante la idea y luego asintió, mostrando su aprobación a reunirse con la madre de Kira.

En ese momento se escuchó un enorme revuelo del otro lado de la puerta. Ruido de pasos y gritos llamando a urgencias y una voz dolorosamente conocida para Stiles pidiendo ayuda a gritos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza, dejando pasar a un Scott muy sorprendido.

—Es Derek —dijo mirando sólo a Stiles— volvió.

El corazón de Stiles dio un brinco y comenzó a latir más rápido ¿Derek? ¿De vuelta ya?

—¿Está herido? —relacionando su llegada con los gritos que habían sonado.

—No, pero Breaden no para de sangrar.

Derek Hale había visto morir antes a muchas personas que quería. Sus padres, hermanos, primos, tíos; un par de betas y otros tantos a los que no había podido salvar. Muchos de ellos, la mayoría de ellos, habían muerto por su culpa, porque él había sido muy estúpido o no había logrado salvarlos a tiempo. no importaban las razones, el destino le había dado ya muchas pruebas de que él no sería capaz de alcanzar la felicidad nunca, ¿por qué había creído que esta vez sería diferente?

Nada de lo que había hecho para redimir sus errores había dado resultado hasta ahora, alguien allá arriba parecía pensar que aún no había sufrido bastante, que aún no lograría enmendar la culpa por lo que había hecho.

Cargar el cuerpo ensangrentado de Breaden era otra prueba de ello: todo lo que tocaba, todo lo que apreciaba y quería, se pudría en cuanto sus manos se posaban en ellas. Derek Hale creía que estaba maldito y que jamás podría romper la maldición.

Sentado en la sala de espera, podía oír con sus sentidos desarrollados todo lo que ocurría del otro lado, en la sala de emergencias y sabía que las cosas no andaban yendo bien. El latido del corazón de su chica no bajaba el ritmo y los doctores no lograban hacer que la sangre parara de manar.

Fue consciente de la presencia de más personas a su alrededor, pero no les prestó atención. Sabía quiénes eran y sabía que no hacía falta moverse o ser cortés con ellos porque los otros entendían lo que pasaba. Sintió una mano en su hombro, reconfortándolo y por un momento quiso retirarla, pero al sentir el calor que emanaba, al reconocer en lo reconfortante que era ese gesto que ya antes había sentido, supo que esa mano era de Stiles y no pudo moverla.

Giró un poco la cabeza para verlo y se sorprendió al encontrarlo en batín de hospital, rodeado de la manada de Scott. No encontró fuerzas para preguntar en ese momento qué era lo que pasaba, pero agradeció con la mirada al humano y luego volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, regodeándose internamente del calor de Stiles.

No sabía por qué, qué era lo que causaba esa sensación de bienestar, pero supo que retirar la mano del adolescente sería un error que lamentaría luego. Necesitaba el confort, necesitaba sentir que todo estaba bien aunque en el fondo supiera que no lo estaba.

Dentro de la sala de emergencias, su novia se debatía entre la vida y la muerte por su culpa, porque él no había sabido hacerse a un lado cuando debía, porque él no supo decir que no cuando la chica llegó con una oportunidad para ser feliz. No tenía caso, Derek Hale estaba condenado a la soledad y al abandono. Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así, deseaba ser amado y merecedor de ese amor, deseaba ser un mejor hombre, el mejor hombre; y también deseaba que el calor que sentía en su hombro se esparciera por todo su cuerpo.

—Se pondrá bien, lobo amargado —dijo la cantarina y estresante voz de Stiles cerca de su oído, pero a diferencia de otras veces, ahora no lo irritó.

Asintió con secas cabezadas, aunque no estuviera del todo convencido con eso, sólo por hacer algo en vez de quedarse con cara de zombie, escuchando a través de las puertas sintiéndose un inútil. Ese no era su estilo. Pero la verdad es que estaba asustado, aunque su rostro serio no dejara ver gran parte de sus emociones.

Pasados unos largo 40 minutos, los doctores salieron y anunciaron que Breaden estaba estable y que debía descansar unas cuantas horas antes de poder pasarla a piso. La mano de Stiles dejó su puesto, que no había abandonado en todo el tiempo que duró la espera, y entonces Derek se sintió un poco más vacío.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Derek? —preguntó Scott, poniéndose frente a él.

El mayor lo miró con su mejor expresión de poker, volviendo a las actitudes que antes había decidido abandonar pero que ahora le parecían necesarias.

—Wendigo, nos atacó cuando intentábamos entrar al loft —dijo, la voz ronca y con seriedad mortal—, fue un ataque sorpresa, usó acónito para esconder su olor, así que supongo que nos estaba esperando.

—¿Wendigo? —dijo Scott con extrañeza— creí que ya no había en Beacon Hills, el mudo mató al último en mi presencia.

—Técnicamente no sabemos la identidad de todas las criaturas sobrenaturales del pueblo —dijo Stiles—, quizá haya más, escondidos.

—Bueno, tenemos la _dead pool_, podemos checar con todos los nombres y tratar de encontrar al atacante —respondió Lydia, acercándose un poco.

—Está muerto —intervino Derek con simplicidad.

Derek pudo escuchar la respiración entrecortada de todos, o casi todos. Miró los rostros de los adolescentes y constató que algunos lo miraban con horror y otros con pena; incluso la expresión de Danny era todo un poema macabro. El único que no parecía sorprendido ni horrorizado era Stiles, que en su lugar tenía una expresión que denotaba que el comentario le había parecido obvio, que no le extrañaba que hubiera matado al wendigo y que no lo juzgaba por eso. "Es el que los tiene mejor puestos de todos ellos", pensó.

—¿Qué hacían aquí? —preguntó esperando así saber por qué parecía que Stiles estaba internado.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, nadie intervenía en la conversación salvo los tres líderes del grupo y al parecer eso debía ser una especie de orden no hablada entre ellos y el Alfa.

—Eso es mi culpa —dijo Stiles.

Derek alzó las cejas en un gesto de obviedad y esperó a que el otro siguiera hablando, recordando que ya casi agotaba su cuota diaria de palabras.

—Me desmayé en uno de los entrenamientos.

Derek asintió como si eso respondiera a todas las preguntas, cuando en realidad se le habían quedado unas cuantas más. Pero ya era suficiente, Stiles estaba bien, por lo que se veía, así que no había más de qué preocuparse.

—Tú, señor, debes volver a la cama ahora —dijo Lydia, interponiéndose entre la visión de Derek y Stiles—, no sé cómo es que lograste que tu padre te dejara venir para acá.

—Supliqué —contestó el adolescente— y cuando eso no funcionó, amenacé.

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco y tomó el brazo de Stiles para arrastrarlo de vuelta a su habitación. Derek logró ver a los otros adolescentes sonriendo con burla por la suerte de su amigo, y sintió un extraño calor en el pecho que se convirtió rápidamente en otra cosa cuando sus ojos se posaron por accidente en una abertura del traje de interno de Stiles, que dejaba entre ver un poco de su trasero levantado y pequeño. El lobo desvió la vista, avergonzado, maldiciendo su suerte por haber sido testigo de algo que nunca había querido ver, pero cuando lo hubo hecho, sus ojos casi parecieron rogarle para que volviera a mirar.

—Hey, me quedaré contigo hasta que ella despierte, amigo —dijo Scott, sentándose un poco más cerca de él.

Derek agradeció el desvío de su atención y miró a Scott a los ojos un momento, con agradecimiento y molestia al mismo tiempo. Scott no le inspiraba tanta confianza como Stiles.

—No es necesario, ve con tu manada.

—Eso hago —contestó el adolescente— cuido de mi manda.

Las miradas de ambos hombres-lobo se encontraron de nuevo y esta vez Scott dejó que sus ojos rojos se presentaran en todo su esplendor. La respuesta en los ojos azules de Derek no se hizo esperar, pero fue involuntaria, el mayor no tuvo control sobre ella, sino que sintió que su lobo interno salía para darle la bienvenida a su alfa. Eso lo desconcertó un poco, pues hasta ahora pensado en sí mismo como un omega al que no le quedaba nada, pero curvó los labios en una ligera sonrisa al darse cuenta de que no era así: era un beta y por fin se había reencontrado con su Alfa y su manada.

—Así que Derek ha vuelto… y lo hizo con algunas sorpresas —dijo Kira en cuanto entró en el cuarto de Stiles y éste se hubo metido de nuevo en la cama.

—Derek siempre trae sorpresas cuando regresa de algunos de sus viajes —contestó Lydia con la vista clavada en el piso en actitud de desinterés.

—Recuerdo la última vez, el día de la fiesta de luz negra —dijo Danny con una sonrisa.

—Ese día fue mi total culpa —contestó Ethan, tomando la mano de Danny— estaba hecho una fiera ese día, creí que me arrancaría la cabeza.

—Probablemente lo habría hecho con sus dientes —intervino Stiles con una sonrisa plácida, recordando viejos tiempos e ignorando las muecas de extrañeza de los demás.

Stiles cerró los ojos para poder recrear la escena en la que Derek lo había amenazado de esa manera soltó un resoplido de risa cuando se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que había sido esa situación.

Verlo de nuevo era reconfortante, era como tener de vuelta a Batman luego de que Bane le rompiera la columna y lo dejara fuera de combate por meses. Era sentirse un poco más protegido ahora que el lobo grande y malo había vuelto a la manada. Tal vez otros no lo vieran así, era consciente de que para la mayoría de sus amigos Derek era sólo el tipo oscuro y misterioso que los ayudaba y que no sonreía nunca, pero Stiles sabía más que eso.

Entendía lo que había pasado Derek durante los últimos diez años, comprendía el cambió que había tenido que sufrir y los terribles acontecimientos que le había llevado a encerrarse en sí mismo, a no confiar en nadie también había sido testigo mudo de lo mucho que Derek quería resarcirse, aunque él seguro lo negaría si se lo preguntara, pero las muestras de cuidado que tenía con ellos y el deseo de verse a sí mismo feliz y en familia de nuevo eran evidentes para alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo pendiente de los movimientos del lobo amargado. Y Stiles era ese hombre.

Ahora que había vuelto, y que al parecer podría haber una nueva amenaza en ciernes, Stiles se alegraba de verdad de contar de nuevo con su presencia tranquilizadora y esperaba de verdad que el destino no siguiera jodiéndolo, porque no se lo merecía.

Por otro lado, seguía preocupado. Deaton se había ido cuando ellos fueron a ver a Derek, sacándole la promesa de que hablaría con la madre de Kira. No quería hacerlo, no sentía ningún deseo de escuchar cómo el Kitsune era una bendición y el por qué el hecho de que el espíritu hubiera decidido encarnarse en un hombre era símbolo de algo importante.

De verdad que Stiles no quería. Lo único que de verdad se le antojaba era que nadie nunca supiera lo que le pasaba y que el maldito zorro dentro de él se hartara y lo dejara tranquilo. No tenía muchas esperanzas al respecto, pero eso no quería decir que no lo deseara. Con ganas.

Es que no era justo ¡joder! Ya había sido poseído antes ¿qué seguía? ¿Una mala versión de _El exorcista_? Al momento comenzó a sentir calor por todo su cuerpo, pero no era doloroso, sólo molesto, como si el zorro quisiera que notara que podía escuchar sus pensamientos. "Bien, mensaje captado, gracias" pensó.

Metió una mano debajo de su almohada y se acurrucó mejor para ver si podía dormirse de nuevo, a ver si así lograba distraer su mente para no tener que seguir sintiendo al espíritu dentro. Al fin, por encima de la conversación de sus amigos, lo logró aunque no esperaba hacerlo luego del round de más de dieciséis horas inconsciente.

Su último pensamiento fue para Derek, esperaba no soñar que se quemaba vivo de nuevo.


	5. Frustración

Breaden aún permaneció en el hospital algunos días más, pues sus heridas habían sido muy grandes y no despertó hasta 48 horas después de ingresar a la sala de urgencias. Derek no se movió del lugar en todo ese tiempo y la manada pasaba cada cierto tiempo a hacerle compañía o para preguntar cómo iba todo.

Stiles lo hacía con más frecuencia que los demás, pero si a Derek le pareció extraño, no dijo una palabra al respecto. De hecho, el adolescente lo notaba un poco más relajado cuando estaban ellos dos solos que cuando había otras personas alrededor, lo cual era un poco más frecuente, aunque a Stiles no le pareciera correcto. Si le preguntaban a él, Stiles creía que el hombre lobo tenía derecho a estar relajado, y si eso sólo ocurría cuando se encontraba a sola (o casi), pues los demás no tendrían por qué intervenir.

Stiles no tuvo muchos pretextos para andar por el hospital tan seguido después de haber recibido el alta, pero siguió yendo porque no quería dejar a Derek solo con sus ideas por mucho tiempo.

Ya se lo imaginaba. Durante los últimos años, Stiles había observado al mayor con detenimiento, primero por el temor que le infundía, y luego porque se había convertido en un aliado inigualable, con sus errores y defectos como todo el mundo, pero sin duda era un compañero al que valía la pena tener cerca por si surgía algún problema que fuera muy difícil de controlar.

Su escrutinio había dado sus frutos, aunque le había costado trabajo lograr que estuvieran lo bastante maduros para cortarlos. Y es que el señor "lobo amargado" Hale había puesto mucha resistencia a las dotes de observación del adolescente hiperactivo. Tan pronto como pensaba que cierto gesto significaba que estaba molesto, resultaba que también lo ponía si estaba concentrado; aquel que descubrió una vez y que había clasificado en la lista como el gesto de "te escucharé sólo para decirte que eres un idiota", lo ponía también si no te estabas portando como un idiota. En fin, Stiles había tardado un poco, pero al final supo sin lugar a dudas que podría ser capaz de leer a Derek si se lo proponía realmente, así como hacía con todos los que le importaban.

Y esa perseverancia había dado sus frutos, pues la cantidad de cosas que fue suponiendo del pobre y atormentado reducto de los Hale, era tan grande que incluso llegó a llenar un cuaderno pequeño con notas al respecto. No que fuera un obsesivo, pero uno nunca podía ser demasiado precavido y Stiles pensaba que en algún momento lo Iba a necesitar. ¿Para qué? Ni él lo sabía.

Así que por eso lo visitaba tan a menudo, porque sabía que en esos momentos de soledad, Derek Hale se la pasaría pensando en lo terrible que es, en lo infeliz que siempre será y en que no merece que cosas buenas pasen en su vida. Imbecilidades, pero Stiles sabía que de todos modos las pensaba, algo que le resultaba en extremo preocupante.

Pero cuando Breaden despertó, y luego cuando fue dada de alta, la pareja se fue al Loft, por lo que el adolescente se quedó sin pretextos decentes para pasar tiempo con Derek, aunque sólo fuera en silencio, como ocurría casi siempre que estaban en el hospital.

Era un poco frustrante, porque Stiles estaba usando sus visitas al lobo como excusa para no ver a Deaton, que insistía en que fueran a ver a Noshiko un día sí y el otro también, y como éstas se terminaron, pronto tuvo que comenzar a pensar en otras.

No es que estuviera usando a Derek, Stiles de verdad sentía verdadera empatía por él, pero no iba a negar que le venía de perlas poder librarse de esa situación que lo único que hacía era frustrarlo. Por lo menos su sospecha de estar poseído por el nogitsune de nuevo se hizo un poco más pequeña después hablar con el veterinario, quien parecía suponer que en realidad se trataba de la parte buena del espíritu japonés, lo cual seguía sin ser un alivio.

Cuando Stiles estacionó en la entrada de su casa tenía toda la intención de subir a su habitación y ver la última película de Thor, que se había comprado esa tarde, aprovechando que su padre hacía turno nocturno y no estaba para recriminarlo por la hora de dormir. Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, por lo que primero se haría una patatas risadas y un buen sándwich de pollo para acompañar el filme, que según le habían dicho era mejor que la primera, sobre todo por Loki. ¡Dios! Si Stiles se casaba alguna vez, desearía que su pareja (él o ella, en realidad no le importaba mucho) fuera tan sexy como él.

Pero sus planes se fueron al carajo cuando vio dos personas paradas en su porche, mirando directamente en su dirección. Al principio no los reconoció, pero un vistazo más incisivo le hizo darse cuenta de la identidad de ambos, y el mundo se le fue a los pies. Stiles de verdad no quería tener esta conversación. Con desgana, bajó del Jeep y caminó hacia sus visitantes.

—Buenas noches, Stiles —dijo Deaton con esa sonrisa que invitaba a golpearle la cara—. Perdona la hora, pero no sabíamos en qué momento estarías en casa.

Stiles no contestó el comentario del veterinario y se quedó parado frente a los otros esperando que dijeran algo más, pero al parecer no era esa su intención. El adolescente los observó con atención: Deaton sonreía y Noshiko lo miraba con preocupación. Stiles puso los ojos en blanco un momento para luego dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

—Pasen. —dijo con la voz seca—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?

Ninguno de los dos contestó, ahora les tocó el turno de permanecer callados, algo que Stiles sintió como una afrenta hacia su persona. Movió las manos de un lado al otro chasqueando los dedos, y cuando eso no fue suficiente comenzó a andar hacia la cocina, buscando algo con qué distraerse. De repente su garganta se había quedado seca y su interior se sentía más caliente, su furia por el silencio de los otros se estaba desbordando y él sólo quería que se marcharan para seguir con su plan anterior.

—Sigues negándotelo —dijo una voz a su espalda, ocasionándole un sobresalto que lo hizo tirar el vaso de cristal en el que pretendía servirse agua.

Stiles se giró hacia su interlocutor con cara de pocos amigos y una mirada que, aunque no pudiera vérsela, sabía que era furibunda. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran? ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a juzgarlo? Él era libre de decidir lo que quería, siempre había sido así, desde el principio. Cuando a Scott lo convirtieron él decidió quedarse y ayudarlo; cuando Peter le ofreció la mordida decidió que no, aunque por dentro sí la quería; cuando el nogitsune lo poseyó, él decidió darle entrada a cambio de que no lastimara a sus seres queridos. Resultó una mierda, pero fue su decisión.

Y ahora también era decisión suya no dejar que otro espíritu japonés tomara control de su vida, y los que no estuvieran de acuerdo podían decir misa, cantarla si querían, Stiles se había declarado ateo y no le importaba escuchar ningún tipo de sermones.

—Veo fuego a tu alrededor —dijo entonces Noshiko, quién no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el rato—. Eres un Kitsune de fuego y debes a prender a controlarlo.

Fuego. Eso lo explicaba todo. La sensación de arder, los sueños en los que sus seres queridos eran incinerados, incluso el otro día que se desmayó en el entrenamiento. Fuego, todo lo que veía y sentía en relación con el Kitsune tenía que ver con el fuego. Todo.

Saberlo sirvió de alguna manera para apaciguar a su inquilino no deseado, como si el hecho de haberlo pensado, de haber materializado el pensamiento, fuera suficiente para calmar las ganas que tenía de golpear, destruir todo a su paso, borrarle a guantadas esa horrible e irritante sonrisa al veterinario. De pronto sólo quedaba el Stiles de siempre, sin la irritación que venía cargando desde hacía un tiempo.

Miró a las dos personas paradas frente a él, con los ojos bien abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas y una creciente sensación de miedo. Unos segundos antes estuvo dispuesto a atacarlos, a convertirlos en brochetas humanas con sus propias manos, y ahora los miraba con miedo de lo que había querido hacer.

Stiles se llevó las manos a la cara para poder ahogar el gemido lastimero que lanzó, sabiendo que había fallado miserablemente. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con él? Levantó la cabeza, con gruesas lágrimas de frustración a punto de salir.

—¡Ayúdenme! —suplicó, demandó con la voz más ahogada que jamás había salido a través de su garganta.

Liam era un chico atractivo: un poco bajo, pero bien formado, con esos ojazos azules y su rubio cenizo que hacía que muchas quisieran tener una cita con él. Pero el asunto era que Liam no estaba interesado en esas "muchas": a Liam sólo le gustaba una.

No sabía qué era lo que la hacía tan especial, por qué sólo le interesaba ella, cuál era la razón por la que dejó de ver a cualquier otra chica y comenzó a enfocarse en esa chica algo salvaje y directa. El chico, el casi niño no estaba consciente del momento en el que comenzó a albergar sentimientos por ella, pero sí sabía cuándo había comenzado a gustarle.

Fue durante una práctica de Lacross, cuando estaban casi por terminar. Sus amigos estaban en las gradas, observando a los chicos de la manada dar lo mejor de sí en el entrenamiento. Kira e Ethan apoyaban a sus novios y los demás pues a todos los otros. Fue verla ahí, dándole ánimos, brincando con las manos alzadas y provocando con ese movimiento que sus senos enormes se movieran de arriba abajo lo que hizo que Liam se desconectara del mundo.

Se relamió los labios y abrió la boca como un bobo, chorreando saliva en el proceso, para luego tragar con pesadez. Se volteó con rapidez para seguir su camino, pero decidió adelantarse a los vestidores alegando que estaba muy cansado. Al entrenador no le hizo gracia, pero lo aceptó sin más y Liam se encontró corriendo para llegar más rápido, porque no podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejar que los otros descubrieran que tenía una erección de caballo que no lograba bajar con nada.

Lo peor es que no pudo ni siquiera satisfacerse, porque sabía que duraría bastante y que los demás podrían volver en cualquier momento. Así que sólo se metió bajo la ducha fría, esperando que eso bastara.

Verla de nuevo fue como una tortura, sentía su deseo saliendo a la superficie, a pesar de intentar retenerlo, sin tener mucho éxito. Lo peor era que estaba seguro que los demás lobos de la manada podían olerlo en él cuando se acercaban y si no decían nada era porque no querían meterse en ese terreno.

La otra tenía novio, aunque en los últimos días casi no se hablaban, y eso le daba ciertas esperanzas. Lo que más le sorprendía es que la susodicha no se hubiera manifestado para reclamarle el que no pudiera mantener sus hormonas a raya.

Liam no se hacía ilusiones, lo más probable es que no hubiera dicho nada por respeto o por lástima. Dolía, pero no dejaba de ser cierto de una manera triste. Acostado en su cama, de noche como era, recordándola, porque era un adolescente enamorado y qué otra cosa hacía un adolescente enamorado durante las noches, cuando no podía conciliar el sueño.

Lo peor de todo es que ahora volvía a tener una erección, como siempre pasaba siempre que pensaba demasiado tiempo en la forma en que las tetas de la chica de sus sueños se movían de esa forma sugerente y rebelde.

Se llevó la mano a su entrepierna y desabrochó el pantalón para dejar que su miembro respirara tranquilo un momento. Luego, sin consideraciones de ningún tipo, se machacó la erección primero con una mano y luego con la otra, usando saliva a falta de lubricante. No lo hacía con frecuencia, el masturbarse, porque en realidad nunca le había apetecido ser como esos adolescentes que se la pasaban encerrados en el baño, jalando sus penes al grado de hacer que les restara sensibilidad y duración, pero esa resolución se había ido al carajo cuando los senos de esa chica había hecho aparición en su campo de visión.

Claro que no era sólo eso, el deseo sexual que despertaba en su interior, que lo hacía rugir de frustración, de ganas reprimidas. También era su sonrisa franca, la forma brusca en la que se dirigía a los demás y la terrible inocencia que suponía el haber pasado tanto tiempo tan lejos de los humanos, lo que la hacía una persona con serios problemas en el campo de las relaciones sociales.

Era su cabello largo y sedoso; su piel morena, sus ojos de un color imposible; era el tono ronco y femenino de su voz y el cómo no tenía ningún problema con decir lo que pensaba de quién fuera en la situación que fuera. Ella era, en una palabra, perfecta.

Liam aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, presionando el glande con más fuerza de la usual cuando sus dedos pasaban por ahí. Tenía los labios hinchados de tanto morderse para no soltar un gemido demasiado alto, pero cuando sintió su orgasmo venirse encima, dejó de intentarlo para sólo dejarse llevar al tiempo que su pene expulsaba el líquido blanco y pegajoso que era una gloria poder sentir fuera de su cuerpo, y no dentro, provocando que sus testículos dolieran.

El adolescente se limpió el desastre con un par de clínex y se dispuso a dormir, si siquiera preocuparse por su ropa o alguna otra cosa.

—Malia —logró decir a la habitación vacía, con una beata, relajada sonrisa, los ojos cerrados con parsimonia.

Derek vio el cuerpo de Breaden, al que se le habían agregado nuevas cicatrices a la altura del vientre. Estaba dormida y él no podía culparla, no después de todo lo que había pasado, de lo cansada que seguramente estaba y de lo mucho que deberían seguir doliéndole las heridas.

Aun así, había querido mantener relaciones con él unas horas antes, pero Derek se había negado, alegando lo peligroso que podría ser para ella. Breaden lo había mirado de mala manera, pero no opuso resistencia, aunque lo obligó a masturbarla para así liberar la frustración sexual que se cargaba por haber tantos días de vaca en la cama, palabras textuales.

Su cuerpo desnudo subía y bajaba a ritmo lento conforme a las respiraciones de la chica, en una escena que era sumamente erótica. Un pinchazo interno lo hizo apartar la mirada, no con asco sino con vergüenza, de sí mismo, por haberla visto sin ropa.

Lo cual era algo ridículo, había hecho mucho más que verla desnuda en anteriores ocasiones y nunca se había avergonzado de ello, pero ahora resultaba extraño. Era su lobo, lo sabía, tenía que ser él, pero no entendía por qué le parecía incorrecto contemplar la desnudez de una mujer hermosa como ella.

Es que sólo había que mirarla para saberlo. Breaden era perfecta para él: era sexy, fuerte, con mucho carácter y un par de ovarios más puestos que muchos de los huevos pertenecientes a los miembros de la manada. Menos los de Stiles, él seguro que sí se atrevía a hacerle frente a la mercenaria, aunque fuera sólo con un bolígrafo.

¿Cuál era el problema? Bien, sabía cuál era el problema consigo mismo, pero no con su lobo, que era puro instinto animal, que nunca se paraba a pensar en quién era a la que se cogía, conque fuera placentero y lo dejara satisfecho. ¿Por qué entonces ese súbito ataque de vergüenza? ¿por qué la sensación de estar cometiendo un error?

Derek salió de la habitación en la que se habían instalado los dos amantes y se fue al salón del loft, sintiendo su frustración contraponerse al deseo de no volver a tocar a Breaden de una manera sexual. No sólo se trataba de su resolución de alejarla, de hacerle saber que con él no tenía futuro, era algo más… era… eran las ganas de exigirle que dejara de verlo con deseo, porque se sentía sucio cuando ella lo hacía.

Estuvo a punto de gritar y golpear de pura frustración, porque lo que acababa de pensar no era lógico… ¡no lo era, Joder! ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho el amor todas esas veces, de todas esas maneras diferentes antes y ahora decir que se sentía sucio si ella lo miraba con lujuria? Era patéticamente estúpido, pero era la verdad y Derek decidió que no podía ignorarla.

Debía dejar de ver a Breaden de una manera u otra.

—¡Por favor! —gimió Stiles— ¡Por favor hagan que pare!

Deaton y Noshiko intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación que Stiles no pudo captar debido a lo mal que se sentía consigo mismo. Por un momento se había sentido igual de rabioso que cuando el nogitsune lo había poseído, rabioso con los demás, deseoso por dañarlos de una manera u otra. Stiles había querido dañar a las dos personas que tenía adelante y estaba seguro que, de haberlo logrado, hubiera disfrutado haciéndolo.

—Stiles —dijo la mujer, adelantándose un paso— debes dejar de pelear con él Kitsune, eso sólo provocará que se ponga furioso y le harás daño a alguien.

Stiles miró a su interlocutora con pena hacia sí mismo ¿dejar de pelear? Cederle el control de su cuerpo a un espíritu ya antes había resultado ser una mala idea. Sabiendo eso, sabiendo lo que había pasado cuando dejó de pelear contra el nogitsune ¿cómo se atrevía esa mujer a pedirle que parara?

—Sé que es difícil y descabellado, que has pasado por mucho a causa de los dioses Zorro. Pero debes creerme, he sido Kitsune por mucho, mucho tiempo. Esto no se va a detener por mucho que lo quieras.

—Pero es que yo no lo quiero… yo no quiero ser un Kitsune —a Stiles se le quebró la voz al decir la última palabra. No pudo soportarlo, sólo se dejó caer contra el piso.

Justo cuando creyó que sus problemas no eran tan grandes ya, que ya había pasado la peor parte de esa locura adolescente, aparecía esto en su vida. De verdad lo odiaba.

—Puede que no, pero no te queda otra opción —dijo Noshiko con una sonrisa conciliadora—. Debes aprender a controlar tus poderes Stiles, o corres el riesgo de salir lastimado y dañar a los que te rodean.

El adolescente la miró con frustración, añorando que le dijera algo diferente, que le hablara de un ritual o de una planta milagrosa que lograra expulsar al Kitusne. Pero no, se paraba frente a él y le pedía aprender a controlarlo, le daba una salida que llevaba a través de un camino difícil y lleno de obstáculos, y aun así, Stiles sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto, que lo que tenía que hacer era aprender a convivir con el zorro.

Vaciló durante unos segundos antes de mirar a la mujer a los ojos.

—Enséñame, por favor —dijo.


	6. Katana

Era hasta cierto punto interesante, y eso era algo que Stiles no estaba dispuesto a pasar de largo nunca, lo que sus nuevas habilidades recién medio aceptadas significarían para su vida. Suponía que el cambio no sería tan drástico como le había ocurrido a su amigo, pues un lobo era, por mucho, un depredador mucho más eficiente, letal y fuerte que un zorro, anima que no se destacaba precisamente por su poderosa fuerza de ataque.

Era un Kitsune de fuego, lo que significaba que, si Kira como zorro de rayos era, no sólo inmune a la electricidad sino que con mucha fortaleza y concentración podía generar energía electroestática, él desarrollaría una enorme resistencia al fuego, además de ser capaz de crearlo, utilizarlo, controlarlo.

No quería aceptarlo por completo, pero una parte de su cabeza ya había comenzado a elucubrar con fantástica imaginación lo que eso significaría. El Señor del Fuego Stiles no sonaba nada mal, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento. Aunque nunca se llamaría a sí mismo "Rey Fénix" ni de chiste.

En fin, el dominio de sus habilidades era un problema menor, ahora que había decidido darle una oportunidad al zorro desgraciado que había decidido usarlo a él como una especie de Avatar de Visnú. Curioso, ahora se preguntaba qué era lo que los avatares de dios indio pensaban cuando éste se manifestaba a través de su cuerpo. Tendría que investigarlo a fondo, pero dudaba mucho que pudiera encontrar algo más interesante al respecto que "el humano perdía la conciencia durante el periodo que duraba la posesión", y esa nunca sería una respuesta satisfactoria.

Problema menor… cierto. Stiles se salía de su línea de pensamiento todo el tiempo, así que no le resultó muy difícil volver al mismo luego de darse cuenta de haberlo perdido en primer lugar. No, lo que de verdad le hacía darse golpes en las paredes era la posibilidad de ser descubierto por cualquiera de los miembros de la manada, por lo menos en el futuro cercano.

Y era absurdo, sabía que en realidad ninguno de ellos lo culpaba por lo que había pasado con el nogitsune, sin importar que la muerte de Allison y, ahora que Ethan había vuelto, la de Aiden también, hubieran sido cosa de ese animal maniaco y narcisista y no hubo nada que Stiles pudiera hacer para evitar que sucediera. Aun así, él le había permitido tener control de su cuerpo y su mente, era su entera culpa que ese monstruo hubiera causado tanto daño.

Y ahora tendría que pensar en una conversación en la que les dijera a esos mismos amigos que no lo culpaban pero que de todos modos estaban dolidos, que habían tenido que ver morir a miembros valiosos sólo para salvarlo a él, que había un nuevo espíritu de zorro dentro de su cuerpo y que éste era igual de letal que el otro, no era muy tranquilizador.

Tal vez estaba exagerando, tal vez el asunto no fuera más complicado que simplemente traer al veterinario loco y la japonesa inmortal a explicar la situación, y entonces todos verían que en realidad no era peligroso y que su ayuda sería ahora mucho más grande, pues no se limitaría a pensar sino que podría actuar y cuidar de sí mismo si era necesario. Claro, eso sólo pasaría en el más optimista de los escenarios posibles, suponiendo que la teoría de las multihistorias fuera más que una teoría y semejante bizarrada tuviera, de hecho, un toque de realidad irrefutable.

Estaba asustado, no quería que supieran nada por el momento, pero aun así deseaba no quedarse solo en esto. Y no, por más que los Yukimura y Deaton intentaran a ayudarlo, no creía que su compañía fuera lo que Stiles necesitaría para afrontar lo que se venía.

En fin, sus amigos estaban descartados de ante mano, y su padre lo mismo, por lo que su única opción era decirle a alguien que no fuera su amigo o a un total desconocido que lo ayudara a pasar en compañía una de las experiencias que seguramente serían traumáticas de una manera u otra. No, eso no sonaba del todo bien, ni siquiera en el muy complicado y a veces sin sentido mundo de Stiles.

Stiles vio el coche de Deaton estacionado ya fuera de la residencia de los Yukimura cuando estacionó el jeep a un lado. Desde luego, el tipo seguro que estaba encantado con toda esa situación. Soltó un suspiro resignado, usando ese gesto como una preparación mental, que si bien era poco efectiva, no dejaba de subirle un poco más los ánimos.

Antes de siquiera tocar el timbre de la casa, la puerta de la misma ya se estaba abriendo, dejando ver a un amable y sonriente Señor Yukimura, coreanito que había decidido utilizar el nombre de su esposa sólo porque el suyo no tenía una historia tradicional tan _chévere_. Stiles le sonrió a su vez, tratando de mostrarse relajado, en control absoluto de lo que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo, aunque estaba seguro que semejante intento había fallado de forma miserable.

El señor Kitamira ensanchó la sonrisa.

—Pasa, te estamos esperando.

Danny aún se estaba acostumbrando a todo lo que estaba cambiando de repente en su vida. Siempre supo de la existencia de las criaturas sobrenaturales, aunque cuando era niño eso le causó muchos problemas con su familia y amigos. Tantos que cuando se declaró gay ante sus padres, éstos casi ni se inmutaron, al pensar que seguro se trataba de otra de sus locuras.

Pero lo cierto es que nunca habían sido locuras. Ni su preferencia sexual ni lo que había descubierto sobre su amado pueblo.

No importaba nada ahora. Eventualmente dejó de hablar del tema y sus padres agradecieron el gesto fingiendo que su hijo nunca había desarrollado esa malsana y extraña fascinación por las cosas que no existían. En cuanto a ser gay, en realidad no les preocupaba, así que siguieron con su vida de forma tranquila y normal.

Pero el asunto era que Danny de verdad no quería volver a hablar del tema paranormal con nadie, ni siquiera decir de nuevo cómo es que se había enterado de la presencia de semejantes cosas raras, en primer lugar. Esa fue la causa de la primera discusión con Etahn, porque el hombre lobo casi le había terminado exigiendo que le dijera cómo es que lo sabía, y Danny espetándole que no era de su incumbencia, que dejara de meterse en ese camino porque no lo llevaría a ninguna parte.

Y luego vino la reconciliación sexual, que fue excitante, placentera y le dio ganas de enojarse con Ethan más seguido.

Integrarse a la manada ahora que su recién estrenado novio formaba parte de la misma era saco de otro costal. Ya antes había tenido relación con la mayoría de los chicos que formaban parte del grupo y en cierto sentido podía ver sus salidas de entrenamiento como reuniones divertidas entre amigos, eso si le quitabas el factor de la súper fuerza, la habilidad para saber si alguien iba a morir o que cualquiera de ellos podía oler a decenas de metros de distancia si encontrabas que tu hombre se veía muy sexy flexionando los músculos mientras entrenaba, y luego tenía que tragarse el bochorno de haber sido descubierto con semejante erección.

Por eso creía que Stiles era, con diferencia, con el que mejor podía llevarse. Cierto que antes lo había considerado menos que nada, el amigo metomentodo sabelotodo, casi hermano de la más reciente e importante estrella del Lacross, y que lo tenía que aguantar pese a todo, para evitar que el adolescente lobo lo descuartizara.

Pero se había equivocado, Stiles Stilinski había demostrado ser un gran amigo, bastante divertido y muy inteligente. Ya antes lo había detectado, pero nunca le puso la adecuada atención. Por eso, cuando los ojos le brillaron el otro día, frente a la mansión Hale, una parte de su intranquilidad se debió al miedo a perder a su única compañía humana en esa manada.

No que fuera a tratarlo diferente si acaso resultaba en el peor de los escenarios, de hecho podría decir que el hecho de desarrollar algunos poderes sería algo que valdría la pena ver, pero el pensamiento resultaba terrible para él si lo aplicaba a sí mismo. Danny de verdad no quería ser un ser sobrenatural, por muchas ventajas que eso traería. Su humanidad era casi sagrada.

Se revolvió entre las cobijas de la cama, enredando su cuerpo aún más y pegando su piel a la de Ethan, quién tomaba su siesta de la tarde, con una mano sosteniendo el cuerpo de Danny y su miembro flácido en contacto con el trasero del humano.

A Danny le gustaba mucho estar con su novio hombre lobo, y no lo cambiaría por nada, aunque al principio estuvo tentado a dejar que las cosas terminaran entre ello, debido en un principio por su miedo a que algo pudiera pasar y que él no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Algo malo.

Seguía sin hacerse ilusiones, aún cabía la posibilidad de verse envuelto en un problema que resultara muy difícil de resolver, además de peligroso. Y ahora él estaba metido en la manada más ecléctica y extraña de la que había escuchado hablar; la vida sin duda daba unas vueltas muy extrañas. Pero ahora ya no se sentía temeroso, porque Ethan valía la pena. Se lo demostraba en cada cosa que hacía y decía.

Sin duda su vida corría ahora más peligro, pero ¿a quién le importaba si al final del día podía tener a su novio desnudo en su cama, dándole amor y pasión como ningún otro de sus amantes pudo hacerlo antes?

Stiles, sentado solo en un sofá, miraba a los tres adultos, que no habían dicho mucho en los últimos minutos, todos esperando a que el adolescente fuera el primero en hablar. Bien, que se jodieran, aumentaría el silencio aunque le costara mucho quedarse quieto, tal vez así se incrementarían sus posibilidades de hacer que los otros se aburrieran, dejaran pasar el tiempo hasta que se acabara y podría irse a casa. Debió saber que no tenía tanta suerte.

—Así que, señor Stilinski —dijo el profesor Yukimura de repente— un Kitsune de Fuego. Es asomobrosamente fascinante, si me permite decirlo.

—Gracias —contestó Stiles con los ojos entrecerrados—, es el mejor comentario de científico loco que me han hecho. Nada mejor para hacer sentir a uno como rata de laboratorio.

—Sabemos lo renuente que estás. Y también lo asustado que esto te tiene —señaló la señora Yukimura—. No tienes que preocuparte por nada Stiles, tu secreto está a salvo. Nosotros sólo queremos ayudarte.

—La última vez que intentaste ayudarme les dijiste a mis amigos que lo mejor era que me mataran.

La mujer bajó la mirada un instante, dando la impresión de estar arrepentida un poco ante el recuerdo de dicho acontecimiento. Pero se recobró con rapidez.

—Se cómo parecen las cosas. Pero ese ser al que intenté asesinar no eras tú, y creo que lo sabes bien. Tú nunca habrías hecho nada de lo que el nogitsune hizo usando tu cuerpo. No es tu culpa.

Stiles comenzó a lagrimear, pero se limpió con presteza para evitar que éstas cayeran; no quería darles a los otros la oportunidad de ver semejante espectáculo.

—¿Y qué pasa si este zorro quiere hacer lo mismo que el engendro que se apoderó de mí? No soportaría un episodio igual al anterior.

—Dudo mucho que eso pase, Stiles —intervino el veterinario— son situaciones totalmente diferentes.

—El Kitsune es un ser de luz, Stiles —intervino el señor Yukimura—, cuando adoptan forma humana, lo hace por el simple y desinteresado deseo de ayudar. Tuviste la mala fortuna de despertar al nogitsune, que es todo lo contrario, pero eso no significa que debas temerle al compañero que hay en ti. Ahora ustedes son uno solo. Deja de intentar separarlo de ti, sólo lograrás que se lastime y se defienda.

Stiles se miró las manos, mordiendo sus labios como hacía cuando estaba pensando. Sabía que lo que había dicho el padre de Kira era cierto, muy en el fondo de él lo sabía, porque él mismo lo había investigado y llegado a esa misma conclusión, pero una parte de él seguía teniendo miedo.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió: un calor delicioso extendiéndose por todo su pecho, el mismo calor que sentía cuando abrazaba a sus amigos, cuando recordaba las caricias de su madre. El mismo calor que sentía cuando hacía algo que su padre se sintiera orgulloso. Stiles cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor en esa sensación. Una voz habló dentro de su cabeza.

_No temas. Prometo no hacerte daño de nuevo. Tienes mi palabra de Dios. _

Las frases sonaron con resonancia acústica en su cabeza. Las escuchó fuerte y claro, sin ningún tipo de interferencia, y también sabía que no las había pensado él mismo. El Kitsune le hablaba para prometerle que las cosas estarían bien.

—Lo haré. Lo haré. Sólo, por favor, no le digan nada a nadie por el momento. Yo me encargaré de eso después. Sobre todo, que Kira no se entere de nada.

—No te preocupes. Sería mucho mejor que tuvieras un compañero de prácticas, ella también lo necesita, pero no te presionaremos.

Stiles asintió a la mujer, que había hablado antes que cualquiera de los otros.

—¿Qué es lo primero que hay que hacer?

El señor Yukimura sonrió con malicia.

—Debemos conseguirte una Katana.

Derek se arrojó sobre la cama vacía. Estaba enfermo, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba. Sin importarle el hecho de que era imposible que los hombres lobo enfermaran, pues toda regla tiene una excepción y esa seguro que le había tocado a él. no había manera que el dolor en su vientre fuera algo gratuito.

Había comenzado hacía unos minutos, y si bien al principio se había desconcertado ante tamaño misterio doloroso, pronto la sensación de asfixia y punzadas le ganaron a la razón, sólo para encontrarse tumbado en la cama, retorciéndose de dolor interno.

Derek gritó, desgarró su garganta en un intento de hacer auditivo un dolor que hasta ahora sólo era sensitivo. No importaba, nadie podía escucharlo porque Breaden se había ido ni bien sus heridas se habían ya medio sanado.

El hombre lobo pudo sentir el cambio en su propio cuerpo aún antes de que sucediera. Sus colmillos afilados salieron sin que él lo ordenara; sus garras estaban ya destrozando la sábana; su pelaje cubriendo su cuerpo salía con dolorosa lentitud. Un segundo después el fornido cuerpo de Derek había sido sustituido por un lobo negro, del tamaño de un wargo, que ya no se retorcía de dolor, sino que estaba en paz.

La parte humana del hombre le dijo que no era prudente volver a transformarse. Su cuerpo deseaba ser un lobo por un rato y él no se lo negaría ni de chiste. Lo más curioso es que Derek tampoco tenía deseos de volver a su forma no animal, se sentía bien estando así, tanto que decidió que se quedaría en esa forma para siempre.

El pensamiento chocó con su cerebro. Eso no había provenido de él mismo, sino de su lobo, empujando la necesidad de permanecer en ese estado todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, para que su parte humana lo considerara un pensamiento propio. Pero no podían engañarlo, porque Derek amaba todo lo que implicaba ser un humano, tanto o más de lo que amaba ser un lobo.

El animal gruñó, pero él decidió ignorarlo. Estaba irritado y en ese estado lo mejor era dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera por un rato.

Breaden se había marchado, dejándolo con el corazón un poco más roto pero con la sensación de haber hecho lo correcto. No sabía qué era lo que estuvo pensando cuando dejó que esa mujer entrara en su cama y su vida, pero dudaba de alguna vez volver a cometer un error así. Él no había nacido para ser amado, y por lo tanto tampoco tenía la capacidad de amar de verdad, así que lo mejor era aceptarlo de una maldita vez y continuar con su vida lo mejor que pudiera. Convertido en lobo, por ejemplo.

Pero eso tampoco era correcto, o por lo menos su animal no estuvo de acuerdo con el razonamiento, porque le mandó un fuerte reproche, seguido por un quejido de dolor escapando de sus labios. _No solo… nunca solo_. Derek tuvo un estremecimiento, para luego comenzar a temblar con más fuerza mientras su cuerpo volvía a su forma humana.

Estaba desnudo, sudado, con la piel caliente, pero al menos ya no había rastro del dolor de antes. Con la respiración entrecortada se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama, para poder descansar un poco antes de comenzar a preocuparse por lo que había pasado.

Seguramente no era nada, pero apenas se estaba acostumbrando a sus nuevos poderes, por lo que bien podría ser que algo estuviera haciendo mal. No recordaba a su madre sufriendo cosas parecidas por transformarse en lobo completo, ni a Laura. Aunque en realidad no convivieron mucho después de los primeros años. Bien podría ser que sí le hubiera pasado y él ni enterado.

Pero en fin, el problema había pasado sin mayores contratiempos, podía esperar un rato más para poder resolverlo.

Volvía a estar en soledad, volvía a ser el lobo solitario que era antes de pensar que podría ser feliz al lado de Breaden. Se sintió frio de pronto, como si la temperatura hubiese descendido muchos grados de un tirón; fue en ese momento que comenzó a añorar el calor que el confort de Stiles le había dado los últimos días.

Su lobo se retorció complacido por el cambio de pensamiento, incluso pareció comenzar a ronronear, aunque Derek sabía que eso era imposible. Tal vez debería buscar a Stiles y hablar un rato con él, sugerirle que usen el Loft para los entrenamientos, incluso pensó en añadir un gimnasio en uno de los pisos inferiores, para que todo fuera perfecto para la manada. Y cómo Stiles era el más listo de la manada y el segundo al mando después de Scott, era perfectamente lógico que se lo comentara a él y no al alpha ¿no?... ¿no?

Sí, sin duda.

—¿Una Katana?

—Son la manifestación física del poder de un Kitsune. Ahora que has aceptado el vínculo tus poderes y facultades se desarrollaran con más facilidad, por lo que la Katana es escencial para tu entrenamiento —dijo el profesor Yukimura.

—Pero eso es imposible. Supongo que habla de una Katana tradicional, hecha en Japón por maestros samurái hace no sé cuántos años. Usted y yo sabemos que no se puede comercializar ese tipo de artefactos, son pedazos de historia.

Los Yukimura sonrieron complacidos.

—Sabemos eso, y por desgracia no poseemos otra Katana que podamos legarte, pero ese no será problema.

Stiles los miró a ambos, devanándose los sesos para poder comprender las implicaciones de lo que decían, pero no lo lograba. Necesitaba una Katana, pero no podían conseguir una y ellos ya no tenían, ¿cómo demonios podría no haber problema? La respuesta le llegó en seguida.

—Haremos una nueva especialmente para ti.


	7. Derek, Again

Stiles se quería morir. Literal.

Ese día había comenzado de la manera más sorpresiva posible: con una erección matutina provocada casi con total seguridad por el sueño húmedo que había tenido esa noche. Que la tierra se lo tragara, porque ahora estaba caliente, sudado y abochornado por lo que su sueño le mostró con tan vívidas imágenes y sonidos.

No era posible ¿o sí? ¿cómo podía soñar con los gemidos de una persona cuando nunca los había escuchado en la vida real? A lo mejor era que su mente los había inventado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran el sonido más exitante que alguna vez haya imaginado, presenciado o escuchado de verdad. Tomó con fuerza una de sus almohadas, para ponérsela sobre la cabeza y gritar casi con frustración.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que el señor Yukimura le había dicho que iban a hacer una nueva katana para él, el Kitsune. Para qué engañarse, aún no se hacía a la idea realmente, pero por lo menos había dejado de luchar con desesperación contra el demonio que se empecinó en vivir a través de él. Si no le quedaba de otra, lo aceptaría con todos los beneficios y las desventajas, que esperaba que fueran menos que los primeros. Al menos así era para Scott, así que era lo justo.

Sólo esperaba que semejante despliegue de hormonas no fuera provocado por el calor que emanaba del zorro, porque de ser así, su relación de cordialidad se terminaba sin posibilidad de sanar ni con terapia de pareja.

Aún podía, si se concentraba, recordar los detalles de su sueño y, para ser francos, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Su pene saltaba de gozo sólo de pensar en ello, lo que hacía que todo fuera más embarazoso, porque ¿cómo en el nombre de Hades iba a ver a Derek Hale a la cara de nuevo? No, en definitiva no podría.

Y es que no era posible que el maldito fuera tan bueno en la cama ¿o sí? No es que Stiles tuviera mucha experiencia en eso, ya que sólo lo había hecho con Malia, pero es que la manera en la que el Derek y el Stiles de su sueño casi destrozaban las sábanas por la intensidad de la pasión que desprendieron era casi divina. Uno no podía hacerlo de esa forma y punto, no era legal.

Esa forma de mirarlo, como si quisiera comérselo, o las manos fuertes y grandes tomándolo con fuerza del trasero. Y la voz, Stiles estaba seguro que nadie podía tener la voz así de sexy.

—Pídeme que te lo haga fuerte, Stiles.

El Stiles del sueño se lo había pedido, y lo peor es que él probablemente también lo habría hecho.

Pero no iba a dejar que sus hormonas locas lo traicionaran de esa manera. Ya era suficiente con haber soñado con él, no iba a darle a su mente la satisfacción de además hacerlo masturbarse por el hombre lobo, sin importar lo bueno que estuviera.

Stiles se levantó para darse una ducha, le habría gustado fría pero tampoco estaba loco, el clima no era para nada tan caliente como para arriesgarse a tener un resfriado.

Dejó que el chorro de agua viajara por su cuerpo, poniendo especial cuidado en no tocarse los genitales más de lo necesario para limpiarlos. Normalmente tomaba una ducha larga cuando se levantaba temprano, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran, masturbándose un par de veces para sacar la frustración sexual acumulada. Esta vez no, Stiles se dijo a sí mismo que si dejaba que su mente bajara las defensas terminaría gimiendo algo que no estaba listo para escuchar salir de sus labios.

No era justo. Derek le caía bien. No al principio, cuando era todo un lobo amargado, cuando exudaba arrogancia y peligro por cada poro de su cuerpo; cuando su sola presencia era suficiente para acojonarlo, casi hacer que se hiciera en los pantalones, por muy poco masculino que se escuchara eso.

Pero luego lo había conocido, de verdad. Todo lo que pasó cuando era adolescente, la muerte de Page y el engaño de Kate, lo que tuvo que sufrir después, sólo él y su hermana, cuando creía que nada más quedaban ellos dos con vida. Poco a poco, Stiles fue comprendiendo muchas cosas acerca de Derek Hale, hasta que por fin había comenzado a considerarlo su amigo. Tal vez no su mejor amigo, ese puesto era de Scott así que nadie podría pelear por quitárselo, pero sí lo bastante cercano para bromear a su costa sin recibir una paliza por eso.

En fin, sólo había sido un sueño, por lo que dejó de darle vueltas al asunto para así poder concentrarse en las cosas que necesitaba hacer ese día.

Estudiar para su examen departamental de química; ver a Scott comerse a Kira en el receso; ver a Danny comerse a Ethan en el entrenamiento; evitar la mirada de Malia y luego ir con los Yukimura para ver cómo iba lo de la katana, además de leer un par de libros que Noshiko le había dado para que fuera familiarizándose con el Kitsune (por suerte Deaton le había dado una loción que haría que ningún hombre lobo pudiera oler al zorro por ahora). Día ocupado.

En eso estaba cuando le llegó un mensaje al celular y casi se cae por las escaleras cuando leyó el remitente.

"Ven al loft después de clase, no le digas a Scott" DH

En ese momento sintió el aire saliendo de sus pulmones y un ligero estiramiento en los pantalones le avisó que su miembro también había leído el mensaje. Genial.

Decir que no pudo concentrarse en todo el día era un eufemismo. Stiles nunca se podía concentrar, pero hoy menos que otros días. El mensaje de Derek lo había dejado desconcertado y temeroso. ¿Se habría enterado el lobo que tuvo un sueño cachondo con él? imposible, a menos que el otro le hubiera estado espiando, cosa que era aún menos improbable.

Su mente no había dejado de trabajar desde la mañana, tratando de encontrar una solución a semejante incógnita. El mensaje era a la vez críptico y claro: quería verlo, a solar, pero no decía o contenía algún indicio del por qué, algo que estaba poniéndolo muy irritable. Incluso Ethan, en la clase de geografía que compartían le había preguntado si se encontraba bien.

Las clases terminaron, el examen seguro que lo reprobaba debido a su falta de atención, ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse por evitar las miradas entre molestas y tristes de Malia, porque de verdad no tenía cabeza para prestarle atención.

Stiles subió a su jeep antes de que alguien pudiera retenerlo y condujo hasta el edificio del hombre lobo. Cuando llegó, se dejó caer contra el volante, posición que mantuvo por algunos minutos antes de decidirse a subir al último piso.

Derek lo estaba esperando en la puerta cuando llegó hasta el final. Iba en playera interior negra y jeens oscuros, visión que no hizo mucho por calmar las hormonas de Stiles. "Debí habérmela jalado antes de venir". Literalmente pudo sentir cómo babeaba. El lobo hizo una mueca extraña, como si de repente sus se hubieran puesto alerta, pero volvió rápido a la pose anterior.

—Nada de sexo últimamente, ¿eh?

Stiles casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. Se preguntó cómo era que Derek sabía eso. Estaba ahí con esa pose de chulo, luciendo absolutamente comestible y esa expresión entre seria y burlona.

—Amm —fue lo único que pudo decir Stiles ante semejante pregunta— Supongo que es demasiado obvio.

—Apestas a que ni siquiera te has tocado —contestó con simpleza mientras daba la vuelta y entraba al loft.

—¡Oye!... ¡Derek! —Stiles persiguió al lobo hasta el centro del recibidor, dónde éste se paró para encararlo con su cara mortalmente seria —No uses tus súper poderes conmigo. No es justo.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como sea, igual sabes que seguiré haciéndolo.

Eso no era una insinuación, y Stiles lo sabía, pero joder con el maldito bastardo, que no se daba cuenta de las reacciones que provocaba. Bueno, quizá sí las sabía por lo que era mejor tratar de controlarse.

—Ya qué —dijo el adolescente con un encogimiento de hombros— de cualquier forma, ¿me pediste que viniera para discutir mi vida sexual? Porque podría explayarme, si quieres.

—¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo con los padres de Kira y Deaton? —soltó a bocajarro— Y ¿por qué no puedo oler a ninguno de ellos a pesar de que los has visto al menos tres veces en los últimos días?

Stiles boqueó varias veces antes de comprender que sí, Derek le estaba preguntando precisamente eso. De acuerdo, este era el día de "vamos a hacer que Stiles se sorprenda hasta hacerlo cagar de miedo".

—¿Me has estado espiando? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió, y la verdad la idea le molestaba un pelín.

Derek tuvo la decencia de lucir ligeramente avergonzado, pero la expresión le cambió de regreso a la neutralidad de siempre.

—Fui a buscarte un día, y te encontré yendo hacia el bosque. Así fue como me enteré.

Si pudiera consumirse a sí mismo en fuego en este momento, sería genial, pero no tenía tanta suerte.

—¿Qué posibilidad hay de poder irme de aquí sin tener que responder a tus preguntas?

El lobo gruñó por lo bajo y la mueca le cambió al mismo tiempo que los ojos ámbar aparecían en sus pupilas.

—Bien, ya capto —contestó Stiles levantando las manos en ademán apaciguador— No puedes olerme porque Deaton me rocía con una loción especial para ocultar mi rastro de los sentidos lobunos a menos que estés muy cerca. Supongo que mi frustración sexual era tan grande que tuvo que haberte llegado en cuanto me acerqué a ti.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —siguió preguntando Derek, aunque en realidad Stiles lo entendió como una reiteración de la pregunta principal.

Stiles quería salir corriendo de ahí, con todo el asunto de la frustración sexual olvidada ya por completo de su cabeza.

—Derek… de verdad no creo que sea el mejor momento para que lo sepas. Ni tú ni nadie.

Derek acortó la distancia que los separaba, Stiles lo vio venir con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la sensación de que iba a ser golpeado hasta la muerte. Se hizo bolita en su lugar, esperando el golpe. Pero este no llegó, cuando regresó su mirada al otro, lo encontró a una distancia prudencial, pero con cara de preocupación.

—Stiles— dijo el lobo con la paciencia un poco perdida, lanzándole una mirada con la que le quería decir que no se andaba con chiquitas y que más le valía ser sincero. Mirada que Stiles no tuvo ningún problema en interpretar —no puede ser tan malo.

—Soy un Kitsune —soltó de repente— me he estado entrenando para controlarlo.

El cuerpo de Stiles se puso en automático en tensión, esperando que el otro le gritara, se asustara de él o lo atacara con sus poderes al tope. Pero nada pasó, sólo se quedaron ahí por varios minutos, mudos, sin despegar la mirada del otro.

La de Stiles era de puro terror y expectación y la de Derek reflejaba desconcierto, seguido de un gradual entendimiento de la situación. Sin embargo la mirada de miedo nunca llegó por parte del lobo, tampoco la de cautela, sólo se quedó así, escrutándolo por largos minutos, con la boca entre abierta y pestañeando de vez en cuando.

El adolescente maldijo su suerte, porque ahora se sentía excitado de nuevo. Lo raro era que ni siquiera había habido alguna insinuación por parte del otro. Sólo la mirada cristalina, la mueca de comprensión, la manera en sus ojos brillaban ante el sol de la tarde o sus labios húmedos. Que Derek era atractivo lo había sabido siempre, pero nunca se había percatado realmente de ello hasta ahora, lo que mandó señales de alerta a su cabeza…. Mejor volver al tema del Kitsune.

—¿No vas a encadenarme o sí?

Derek volvió a mostrarse neutro, pero hizo una pequeña sonrisa como mueca, expresando que el comentario le había resultado gracioso.

—No —respondió—. Creo que sí, tienes razón en no querer decírselo a nadie todavía.

—¿ves? Los tres chiflados no quieres creerme —dijo Stiles haciendo referencia a sus entrenadores personales.

—Ellos no conocen a la manada como tú y yo. Pienso que lo mejor es comenzar poco a poco, en lugar de decírselo a todos al mismo tiempo.

—Yo quisiera que no se enteraran nunca.

—No puedes mantenerlo escondido para siempre.

Stiles miró hacia todas direcciones, de nuevo nervioso.

—¿No te molesta? ¿o asusta?

—¿El Kitsune? —preguntó Derek con incredulidad— Me intriga ¿cómo es posible que seas uno? Creí que nacían… y qué todos eran mujeres.

Stiles llevó sus brazos al cielo en ese ademán tan exagerado que tanto le gustaba hacer, como queriendo decir que por fin alguien hacía un comentario inteligente.

—No lo sabemos con certeza —respondió luego de tranquilizarse ante una mirada molesta del mayor—. De hecho, el señor Yukimura no deja de decir lo fantástico que es que yo, un hombre, haya sido el depositario del zorro, es un poco estresante, a decir verdad.

—Supongo que no estás muy contento con todo esto.

—Me cuesta un poco, pero ya lo voy aceptando. Al menos ya no me provoca dolores y alucinaciones, como antes.

—El día que te desmayaste en el entrenamiento ¿fue por esto?

Stiles asintió.

—Es porque lo estaba reprimiendo.

—Es normal, tenías miedo de que fuera como el Nogitsune.

Stiles se le quedó mirando medio estupefacto. ¿De dónde Derek sabía tan bien lo que le pasaba a él? pareciera como si le leyera la mente, pero eso no podía ser, porque si no ya le hubiera arrancado la garganta debido a los pensamientos morbosos que había tenido antes.

—Algo así. Lo que me recuerda: se supone que necesito un compañero para entrenar, pero Kira no está disponible y Noshiko no puede pelear ya… y cómo tú eres el único que sabe…

—Te ayudaré —lo interrumpió el mayor antes de que pudiera terminar la frase— sólo avísame dónde y cuándo se verán.

—¿En serio? —dijo Stiles con incredulidad— Waw, eso fue fácil.

—No hagas que me arrepienta. Por favor, dile a Scott cuando lo veas que me gustaría que organizara los entrenamientos aquí, ya he comenzado a montar un gimnasio en el sótano.

Stiles se extrañó de tener que llevar el mensaje cuando era obvio que Derek podría haberle llamado o mandado un mensaje. Pero igual, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. De hecho, sentía las palabras del mayor como una despedida, así que le dijo que se tenía que ir, a lo que Derek sólo asintió.

—Mándame la ubicación de tu próxima reunión con los "tres chiflados".

Stiles se rió como un niño mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, dejando a Derek del otro lado, y la sensación de haber roto una barrera más con el lobo. No importaba nada todo el rollo sexual, seguro que sólo se trataba de frustración por no haberse masturbado en la mañana.

Derek se había abierto un poco ante él y lo que era mejor, había aceptado a Stiles aún y con demonio dentro, lo cual era increíble.

Stiles, sin duda, ya no tenía ganas de morir.

—Este es el otro cuerpo —dijo Araya mientras descubría el segundo wendigo que habían recogido de Beacon Hills.

—Está destrozado —contestó Chris sin apartar la vista de los restos.

—Lo mató Derek Hale —explicó Severo, desde un rincón de la morgue personal de los Calavera— el wendigo intentó matarlos a él y su novia, pero el lobo se le adelantó.

Chris Argent asintió, todavía con la vista clavada en un punto exacto del cadáver, debajo del mentón, cerca de dónde comenzaba el pecho y terminaba el cuello. El sello era bastante claro.

—No es una coincidencia, Christopher —volvió a hablar la mujer— la chica que acorralamos, dijo que la habían enviado a vivir al pueblito de tus amigos porque era un buen lugar. No sabemos qué planea, pero dos Wendigos en una sola noche no es para tomarlo a la ligera.

Chris asintió, despegando su vista por fin del sello de propiedad que era idéntico al que la chica, Ana, portaba sobre su piel. Un wendigo, incluso dos, no era tan raro, pero dos wendigos marcados y además tan lejos de su país natal eran malas noticias.

—¿Qué pasa con Kate? —dijo, sabiendo que le mostraban eso porque querían que él se hiciera cargo.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos personalmente de atraparla. Necesitamos que vuelvas a Beacon Hills… lo más pronto posible. Quién sabe cuántos más haya enviado.

—Hablaré con Selena hoy mismo, para que me dé toda la información que tenga sobre el asunto. Su grupo es el que ha peleado contra "Ella" más veces que cualquier otro.

—Te lo encargo, mijo, cuídalos bien —dijo Araya mientras asentía al verlo salir de la habitación.

Chris esperó hasta estar fuera del edificio de los Calavera para tomar su celular y marcar un número de memoria. Tardó un poco en contestar, pero no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, ya que su destinatario estaba del otro lado del mundo.

—¿Chris? ¿todo bien? —Dijo una voz somnolienta del otro lado de la línea.

—Isaac, ¿Listo para volver a Beacon Hills? Te necesito… tu manada te necesita.

El silencio se prolongó por un par de minutos, Chris incluso pensó que la comunicación se había cortado. Dio un respingo cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Isaac del otro lado.

—¿Estás en México?

—Guadalajara —contestó Chris de inmediato.

—Salgo para allá ahora mismo.

Chris Argent sonrió ante esas palabras porque ya era hora de que Isaac saliera de su autoexilio, que demostrara lo que había aprendido en todos esos meses. Ya era hora de que Scott recuperara a su primer Beta.


	8. Entrenamiento

Al principio ocultar lo que estaba pasando al resto de la manada era duro. Difícil. Joder, tan terrible como descubrir que Darth Vader es el padre de Luke Skywalker, pero se las había arreglado para escapar de los entrenamientos con Scott y de algunas cuantas reuniones amistosas. No es que Stiles no confiara en sus amigos, sólo que aún era demasiado pronto y si alguno usaba su visión de lobo en él, podría descubrirlo con mucha facilidad.

Derek estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, básicamente porque el hombre lobo había intentado ser suave con él al principio, pero cuando vio que Stiles no parecía sufrir de su habitual debilidad humana, comenzó a atacarlo con un tanto más de fuerza, lo que hacía el ejercicio un poco más divertido para ambos. Y se sentía bien pasar el tiempo juntos, aunque Stiles lo negaría aún y cuando le ofrecieran un millón de dólares por decirlo.

Él lo disfrutaba, pero esperaba que Derek también, sino significaría que lo ayudaba sólo en solidaridad con la manada, y no porque le gustara hacerlo. Derek Hale era con absoluta certeza uno de las personas más increíbles que Stiles había conocido en su vida, y pensar que le ayudaba a entrenar porque en realidad el lobo amargado lo apreciaba, regocijaba al adolescente.

—Estás distraído —le dijo Derek luego de tumbarlo por cuarta vez en la hora que llevaban entrenando.

—Puede ser que Stiles tenga su mente en cierta chica, lejos de aquí —comentó Deaton, que observaba todos los entrenamientos, con un toque mordaz en la voz.

Eso hizo que Derek se enderezaba y le diera la espalda al muchacho, que sólo podía ver al veterinario con una amenaza de terrible tortura refulgiendo en los ojos.

—Derek —llamó Stiles en voz alta, a pesar de saber que el lobo lo escuchaba perfectamente.

Derek se giró de nuevo para encararlo, se puso en posición de ataque, sacó las garras y enseñó los colmillos.

—Prepárate —le dijo, con la voz agravada por la transformación.

—Pero… —Stiles levantó las manos en ademán apaciguador.

—Viniste a entrenar, no a andar de enamorado. Si quieres pensar en ella todo el día, hazlo, pero no aquí, sólo me harás perder el tiempo —soltó Derek y Stiles no pudo dejar de notar lo tenso que se había puesto el ambiente.

—No estaba distraído por tu prima, Derek —contestó Stiles mientras adoptaba su posición de ataque y le echaba otra mirada mortífera al veterinario, que no dejaba de sonreír.

No, en definitiva no le iba a decir a Derek que estaba distraído por pensar en él, pero tampoco dejaría que siguiera pensando que Malia seguía siendo igual de importante que antes. No que Derek tuviera derecho a decir algo acerca de ese tema, pero era una cuestión de principios.

Así que se concentró, trató de mantenerse centrado en el entrenamiento mientras su cuerpo se ponía en posición defensiva, esperando el ataque que el otro de seguro estaba pensando. Miró hacia ambos lados, olfateó el aire para descubrir lo que los olores ocultos del hombre lobo decían; nunca había estado tan consiente del mundo a su alrededor hasta el momento en que comenzó a entrenar con Derek, pues lo primero que había aprendido era a fundirse con el bosque, a ser uno con el entorno, escuchar todos los sonidos de la naturaleza para no perturbarlos con su presencia; a familiarizarse con todos los olores, para poder detectar aquellos que no eran comunes y así encontrar presencias extrañas.

No era un lobo, sus sentidos no estaban desarrollados de esa forma, pero era un zorro, animal astuto por excelencia y, pese a sus limitantes, sus sentidos aún eran mejor que los de cualquier humano y su inteligencia era la suficiente para poder usarlos en su propio beneficio. Podría oler a Derek con más consciencia, descubrir cuáles eran sus planes, pero eso sería injusto, ya que el lobo, gracias a la pócima que Deaton había creado, no era capaz de olerlo de la misma manera.

Vio a Derek venir hacia él con todo el peso y la fuerza de sus músculos, pero se lo esperaba, no en balde había estado observándolo por los últimos años, en cada una de las acciones que realizaba, incluyendo las peleas. Así era el estilo del ahora beta, de todos los lobos en realidad: atacar de frente con todo su poder.

Con un rápido movimiento se echó al suelo para esquivar uno de los zarpazos que iban dirigidos a él. Desde su posición estiró sus piernas y las enredó en las del otro, para luego apoyar sus manos en el suelo y girar con todo su cuerpo, llevándose el cuerpo de Derek consigo. Stiles se levantó con presteza para apoyar sus manos en el pecho del lobo e impedir que se levantara.

Derek rugió con rabia, tomó a Stiles por los brazos, se impulsó con las piernas para poder levantarse. El movimiento tomó al adolescente desprevenido, por lo que antes de poder evitarlo, volvió a estar en el suelo, con un tremendo dolor en la espalda, producido por el golpe que Derek le había ocasionado. El lobo estaba molesto, porque nunca antes le había infligido daño real.

—Mejor —le dijo Derek, como humano de nuevo, mientras le tendía su mano para ayudarlo—. Pero aún estás distraído.

—Tal vez —concedió Stiles sin apartar la mano de la del lobo—, pero no por lo que piensas. Malia y yo hace mucho que dejamos de tener una relación.

Derek le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, antes de bajarla y hacer un gesto de indiferencia con los hombros.

—No me importa si estás con ella o con cualquier otra. Sólo te pido que no me hagas perder el tiempo. Cuando entrenes conmigo, quiero toda tu atención puesta en nuestra pelea.

—¿Crees que me lo estoy tomando a juego? —soltó Stiles sin poder contenerse— ¿Crees que es fácil para mí? Soy un adolescente hormonal, que además tiene TDA. No puedo mantener mi mente enfocada en una sola cosa. Creí que a estas alturas ya lo sabías. Pero si de verdad te interesa tanto en qué estaba distraído, lobo amargado, la respuesta eres tú. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Quiso regresar el tiempo en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca. ¿Qué era lo que iba a pensar Derek de eso? ¿Que le tenía lástima? O peor, que él estaba pensando en el lobo de la misma forma en que él creía que estaba pensando en Malia. Se vieron a los ojos por mucho rato, parecían incapaces de dejar de mirarse, y aun así, a pesar de demostrar que no estaba amedrentado por la actitud del otro ni un ápice, Stiles sólo quería salir de ahí o que la tierra se lo tragara. El rostro de Derek, sin embargo, no mostró nada salvo una pequeña sorpresa, que eliminó de su rostro con rapidez.

—Creo que por hoy será suficiente, chicos —dijo Deaton acercándose a donde estaban los otros dos—. Stiles, Noshiko dice que la katana estará lista mañana por la tarde. Debes estar presente porque haremos el ritual correspondiente para armonizar la espada con tu espíritu zorro. Derek —se dirigió al otro—, eres libre de venir si quieres.

Ambos escuchaban lo que el veterinario estaba diciendo, pero ninguno había girado para verlo. Sus ojos seguían en contacto, ambos sin parpadear, como si estuvieran teniendo un duelo de voluntades, donde ninguno tenía intenciones de ceder.

Stiles tragó saliva de forma pesada y se lamió los labios resecos. Se estaba comenzando a cansar de mantener esa pose, los dedos le picaban y las piernas parecían querer moverse por sí mismas. Era demasiado. El tiempo que se había mantenido quieto era excesivo como para soportarlo. Siempre había creído que él era como los tiburones, que si dejan de moverse entonces su sangre no circula y entonces mueren; pues algo así le pasaba a él. Su Trastorno de Déficit de Atención era una mierda que no lo dejaba en paz ni siquiera en sus propios pensamientos. Estuvo a punto de ceder, de dejar ese juego infantil que por alguna razón habían empezado él y el lobo. Total, Derek tenía mucha práctica en eso de permanecer mucho tiempo estático y eso era jugar sucio.

—Ahí estaré —dijo Derek mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba, dejando al adolescente con la boca abierta.

Derek llegó al loft hecho una tromba, de tan rápido que subió hasta el piso y entró en su recinto. Dejó su chaqueta tirada con descuido sobre el sillón para luego dirigirse, casi sin ver, hasta su habitación en el piso de arriba, dispuesto a echarse sobre la cama para no salir en unas buenas diez horas. ¡Joder! Si pudiera emborracharse se habría ido directo a un bar o una licorería, pero visto su condición sobrenatural, el gasto era absurdo. Tal vez con un poco de acónito.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Derek no se podía negar a sí mismo que imaginarse a Stiles pensando en su prima le había afectado, puesto de mal humor, enterrado su predisposición desinteresada de ayudar al chico a entrenar sus nuevas habilidades. No sabía por qué, pero el sólo nombre de la chica, por muy sobrina suya que fuera, le provocaba un intenso deseo de perderse por una temporada, de nuevo, para evitar tener que escucharlo con tanta frecuencia.

No podía hacer eso, era su familia, la única que le quedaba junto con su hermana, y su tío estaba demasiado bien encerrado como para preocuparse por él. A veces la vida apestaba y en la vida del hombre lobo esa era casi una regla, una constante que lo perseguía allá donde fuera.

Pero no sólo había sido eso. Su corazón se había acelerado con satisfacción cuando Stiles lo había sacado de su error, sólo para alterarse más después de sus últimas palabras. No sabía qué debía entender de ellas, pero sinceramente le importaba una mierda el significado. Stiles estaba preocupado por él y el mundo, tal vez, no era tan oscuro como se lo había imaginado.

Su lobo estaba feliz, contento como no había estado desde antes de que su familia muriera incinerada, y de repente se encontró pensando en lo genial que sería poder percibir a Stiles por completo. Poder olerlo, saber qué era lo que sentía y lo que pensaba. No es que antes no supiera reconocer el olor característico del chico, pero nunca le había puesto especial atención. Ahora que su naturaleza había cambiado, su olor también debía ser diferente y su lobo se moría de ganas de memorizarlo. Lo más extraño de todo es que él también lo hacía.

Eso no era todo. En ese momento tenso, en el que Stiles le había gritado su réplica, Derek deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder acercarse más al chico para poder descubrir cómo olía, para poder sonsacarle, de la manera que fuera, lo que en verdad quiso decir con sus palabras. Fue una tortura pasar tanto tiempo quieto, en silencio, esperando por las reacciones del otro, que en realidad nunca habían llegado. Deaton lo había salvado de cometer una tontería, pues estuvo a punto de levantar el brazo y atraer a Stiles hacia sí para obligarlo a reaccionar, porque en ese momento todo su cuerpo reclamaba que el espacio entre ellos dos dejara de existir.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿lo beso?

Derek se sorprendió por el curso que había tomado su pensamiento, todo su cuerpo dio una sacudida en un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Él quería besar a Stiles, sin duda alguna eso era lo que hubiera terminado pasando si el duelo de miradas que mantuvieron hubiera durado más tiempo.

Era estúpido, claro que no quería besarlo, o por lo menos de eso se trató de convencer el hombre lobo por las siguientes horas. Era el ejercicio, la abstinencia sexual, su maldita incapacidad para confiar en sus malditos sentimientos. Eso debía ser, porque no había forma en que el universo se hubiera confabulado más contra él. Porque no se trataba sólo de un beso. Si Derek fuera una persona normal, ¿Quién sabe?, pero era Derek Hale, un hombre al que habían traicionado más de una vez, y para él, un beso significaba algo más: confianza, compañerismo, unión. No era sólo el acto de posar sus labios sobre los de otra persona, era dejar que esa otra persona se acercara, entrara en su espacio personal, penetrara sus barreras antisentimientos. Y Stiles no podía ser una de esas personas.

—Es un chico —se dijo después de un rato, comenzando a andar de un lado a otro frente al enorme ventanal del loft—, es menor de edad, está completamente loco y es la persona más irritante que he conocido en mi vida.

Rugió, con mucha rabia e impotencia, porque justo después de esos pensamientos vinieron otros más. Otros que no quería aceptar aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que eran verdaderos: es muy inteligente, es el miembro más valioso de la manada, me ha salvado la vida más veces que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido y no me teme.

¡Joder!

Además estaba el olor que desprendía. Por culpa de la Pócima de Deaton no podía captar el aroma de Stiles con facilidad y al cien por ciento, pero cuando se acercaba la cosa cambiaba. No es como si pudiera percibir del todo al chico, pero al menos su olor primario le llegaba fuerte y claro. Era una combinación de tierra mojada, fruta seca y leche fresca; a Derek le gustaba cómo olía, pero a su lobo le gustaba más y el sólo recordarlo lo hacía desear estar de nuevo cerca de él o exigirle que dejara de usar esa poción, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que lo hiciera porque si así olía con su olor oculto, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería si pudiera percibirlo por completo.

Era ridículo, pero antes no se había percatado de que el olor de Stiles fuera tan delicioso, antes no era una cuestión importante. Sólo lo había registrado en su memoria olfativa como había hecho con la de muchos otros, sin darle más importancia, pero ahora… su aroma había cambiado, no había duda de ello, pues antes nunca se había sentido así por él y Derek no sabía si se debía al Kitsune o al crecimiento del chico que ya casi era un hombre o algo diferente, sólo sabía que era diferente y que le gustaba.

Le gustaba cómo olía Stiles.

Se estaba volviendo completamente loco. Sin duda. Su cerebro se había fundido, zafado un tornillo, embotado o seguro que los aliens se lo habían extraído para estudiarlo… no había otra explicación plausible para lo que le estaba sucediendo. Derek Hale no había sido derrotado en una guerra de miradas por Stiles no-puedo-estarme-quieto Stilinski.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, desparramando todo su cuerpo en el colchón para aliviar la tensión de sus músculos, que se habían endurecido gracias al entrenamiento. No es que estuviera de las mil maravillas, sólo llevaba ejercitándose unos cuantos días, pero al menos se sentía más firme y menos inútil.

Igual era cosa del Kitsune, porque Stiles estaba seguro que de no ser por eso ahora su cuerpo estaría casi muerto. Soportar un entrenamiento con Derek no era algo que un simple humano pudiera hacer.

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza. No en plan revelación o epifanía, más bien era la sensación de estar en el camino correcto. Derek Hale había estado a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro. Tan cerca que Stiles pudo haberlo besado si ese pensamiento se le hubiera ocurrido durante el mutuo escrutinio que se lanzaron.

Besarlo. Cómo no… Stiles era inocentón pero no idiota, no quería ni imaginar lo que el lobo amargado habría hecho si Stiles lo hubiera besado.

—Bien Stiles… genial Stiles, ahora no sólo sueñas con Derek sino que además te estás preguntando cómo sería besarlo.

Su vida apestaba. No bien estaba comenzando a llevarse bien con su zorro mascota, ahora resultaba que de repente, sin saber por qué, quería besar los labios de Derek, sentir el tacto de sus rostros pegados y oler su aroma más de cerca. Llevaba varios días soñando con el cuerpo del Hombre Lobo inclinándose contra el suyo, en posiciones y movimientos nada decentes, aunque en realidad no se preocupaba mucho por ese tipo de cosas morales.

El asunto es que se había contenido. Al principio se dijo que no era nada, que era la edad y esas mamadas, después se dijo que era porque ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo una relación sexual mínima con alguien y que además Derek estaba bueno (tenía ojos, por si alguien se lo preguntaba). No importaba, ya se le pasaría en un momento a otro, no por nada había sobrevivido a todos esos años sufriendo los desprecios de Lydia Martin.

Por suerte traía la poción encima y Derek no podría percibirlo con sus sentido lobunos, o se habría dado cuenta de cómo su corazón comenzó a ir más rápido de los normal cuando el hombre se acercó a él. Si no se tuviera el amor propio que se tenía, seguro que se habría lanzado contra su cuello para comenzar a olerlo.

Hace mucho que no lo hacía, se contenía a sí mismo, pero la verdad ya se estaba cansando de hacerlo. Así que cuando sintió su miembro viril crecer poco a poco, se dio la vuelta y se desabrochó el pantalón para poder masturbarse un poco. Era justo y necesario.

—¿Stiles? —dijo una voz muy cerca de donde se encontraba el aludido, con los ojos cerrados y la mano masajeando sus testículos.

Como pudo se cubrió sus partes privadas, aunque en realidad no había mucho que hacer pues el otro ya lo había visto bien, y se giró para ver a Scott parado fuera de la ventana, esperando para poder entrar.

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos a los ojos y luego Stiles se movió para poder meter todo en su sitio de nuevo sin que Scott pudiera verlo.

—Seamos honestos, no es lo peor que me has visto hacer —dijo Stiles cuando ya se había arreglado mejor.

Scott pareció pensarlo un momento y luego se encogió de hombros para después pasar a la habitación.

—Para mi desgracia, debo admitir que tienes razón.

Terminaron sentándose en la orilla de la cama, con varios centímetros de distancia entre ellos para dejar patente que, pese a las bromas, seguían estando en una situación incómoda.

—Hermano… tienes —comenzó a decir el lobo, aún sin ver a Stiles a la cara.

—No te atrevas a hacer ningún comentario —lo detuvo su mejor amigo, cerrando los ojos en actitud de súplica.

No puedo ver cómo Scott asentía, mirando en todas direcciones con nerviosismo, pero pudo imaginárselo sin ningún problema. Adoraba a su mejor amigo, pero hasta él sabía lo predecible que podría llegar a ser.

—¿Me necesitas para algo, Scotty? —dijo, más que nada para romper la tensión que se había instalado entre ellos.

El alfa regresó los ojos a su amigo, ahora sí viéndolo a los ojos y Stiles se medio maldijo. Scott tenía en su rostro esa mirada de cachorro apaleado que ya existía en su rostro desde mucho antes de que se convirtiera en un _cannis lupus_, esa mirada a la que nadie, literalmente nadie, se podía resistir y que en el pasado había hecho que su mejor amigo ganara todas las peleas. Stiles tembló.

—Has estado distante estos días ¿te encuentras bien? —dijo Scott, siendo perfectamente consciente de la reacción que estaba provocando.

—¿Distante? ¿A qué te refieres con distante? No he estado distante. Más bien normal, muy normal, todo normal por aquí, nada que reportar Capitán —y Stiles se maldijo de nuevo por lo nervioso que había sonado su discursillo, y maldijo a Derek por haber provocado que se distrajera de esa manera.

—Stiles… Soy tu mejor amigo, puedes contarme lo que sea ¿has tenido algún problema?

Stiles suspiró, apartando los ojos de los de su mejor amigo para evitar sentir la necesidad de decirle la verdad. Nada que ver con que fuera un hombre lobo, alfa para más INRI, y que él perteneciera a su manada, aunque dicho alfa no fuera consciente de que la condición humana su amigo había cambiado de repente. No, eso no tenía nada que ver con su creciente necesidad de decirle la verdad a Scott… era esa mirada del demonio.

—No me he encontrado bien últimamente —confesó.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿estás enfermo? ¿tienes algún problema?

—No, Scott, nada me duele ni estoy enfermo, es… es que no me siento cómodo en la manada.

Scott cambió su expresión por una de total incomprensión y quiso moverse para obligar a Stiles a verle a los ojos. Pero el otro no se hacía por enterado, pues había clavado sus ojos en el suelo y no parecía haber poder, humano o sobrenatural, que lo hiciera despegarlos de ahí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

—No, Scott —se apresuró a corregir el castaño—. Nadie me hizo nada… soy yo… es que no me siento tan cómodo con Malia.

—¿Malia?

Stiles suspiró de nuevo.

—Scott, eres un hombre lobo, quizá no el más listo, pero estoy seguro que no eres sordo. Sabes que Malia y yo hemos tenido problemas.

—Quieres decir que tú dejaste de sentir algo por ella.

—¿Acaso me estás juzgando, Scotty?

—No, no, es sólo que todos hablan de eso.

—Ahora hablan de mi a mis espaldas, ¡genial! —soltó ahora, con voz molesta.

—Stiles —la voz de Scott, en cambio, sonó más grave y seria esta vez—, claro que hablamos de ti, eres nuestro amigo y nos preocupas. ME preocupas.

Stiles regresó su mirada a la de su amigo y pudo notar lo molesto que estaba el lobo en este momento. Le sabía mal mentirle de esa manera a Scott, pero en realidad aún no quería decirle lo que le estaba preocupando, y además no es que fuera todo mentira. Stiles sí se sentía incómodo con la coyote cerca, más por él mismo que por la chica, a la que seguía apreciando mucho, pero sin duda no al extremo de dejar de ver a sus amigo sólo por eso. De igual forma, no podía permitir que Scott averiguara sus verdaderos motivos.

—Lo sé —dijo al fin, luego de unos minutos de verse mutuamente—, sólo dame un poco de tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco. Por favor.

Scott asintió.

—Hagamos algo mañana en la noche—soltó el lobo de repente y de alguna forma Stiles supo que ese no había sido un cambio de tema—. Solos tú y yo. Veremos una peli o jugaremos videojuegos, como hacíamos antes de que esta locura comenzara. Y me quedaré a dormir aquí, nos desvelaremos y te traeré alcohol para que te emborraches —agregó con una sonrisa marca McCall a lo que Stiles no pudo evitar reírse. La perspectiva no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

—Mañana mi papá dobla turno nocturno —asintió el castaño— prepara tus dedos, chucho, porque ni con tus nuevas habilidades lograrás vencerme.

Scott rió a carcajada batiente y le dio un sopapo suave por la broma antes de levantarse e ir a la ventana.

—Te veré mañana —dijo como despedida.

—Aquí estaré —contestó Stiles.

—¿Stiles? —dijo Scott ya con medio cuerpo de fuera, colgando contra el alfeizar de la ventana.

—¿Sí?

—Felicidades —dijo sonriendo con malicia y mirando con un movimiento de cejas sugerente, para luego lanzarse contra el piso antes de que Stiles pudiera alcanzarlo.

—Le pondré acónito a tus croquetas, chucho.

Scott se rió tan fuerte que las carcajadas llegaron hasta la habitación de su amigo.


End file.
